Broken Crowns
by Evanna Leroy
Summary: :AU: Sina le ha declarado la guerra al imperio María. Para hacerles frente, los príncipes Eren Jaeger y Mikasa Ackerman deberán contraer matrimonio. ¿Cómo afectará en sus vidas ésta drástica decisión? Long fic. Portada: Zoe Art en Facebook.
1. Ultimátum

**Broken Crowns**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Ultimátum**

 **.**

El sol reposaba en lo más alto del cielo cuando el ejército del reino de Sina irrumpió en la nación de María. Una fila de alrededor de cien personas marchaban rumbo a la entrada del palacio de los gobernantes, portando las gruesas capas negras con el símbolo del unicornio verde grabados en sus espaldas que destacaban por sobre el resto.

Gabi Braun, la líder adolescente de las tropas del ejército real de Sina, sonreía con sorna mientras observaba a la muchedumbre que se agolpaba en las calles aledañas, quienes susurraban consternados ante su inesperada aparición. A sus cortos dieciséis años, ya se había hecho fama de ser una mujer sanguinaria y despiadada, concibiendo un especial deleite por la sangre y la tortura. Ninguno de sus subordinados se atrevía a contradecir sus órdenes, nadie a excepción de Falco, su mano derecha, quien parecía el único capaz de hacerle frente a sus estados de arrebato.

Una vez situados en la entrada del palacio de la familia real, la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes sacó un cuerno de guerra, llamando la atención de la guardia real, quienes rápidamente se reunieron detrás de la gran entrada, preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

—¡Reyes del imperio María! —exclamó la joven alzando sus manos, como si estuviera recibiendo a unos invitados—. En representación del rey de Sina, les exijo que acepten su generosa propuesta.

Una mujer de gafas dio un paso adelante, dirigiendo a la adolescente una seria mirada.

—No vamos a aceptar nada, ¡LARGO! —bramó, haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que se retiraran.

Gabi amplió su sonrisa e hizo un chasquido con sus dedos. Un hombre rompió las filas y se ubicó a su lado, sosteniendo la cabeza decapitada de un hombre de no más de treintaicinco años.

Hange abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ahogando un grito. Siendo la líder de la guardia del reino María, no podía demostrar debilidad ante una situación como tal, pero tampoco fue capaz de esconder completamente su horror al ver el terrible destino que sufrió Moblit, uno de sus más leales guerreros. Llevó su mano hacia el mango de la espada, aparentándolo fuertemente, lista para desenfundarla.

—Si no es por la razón… Entonces será por la fuerza —sentenció Braun, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, sin despegar la mirada de al frente. El hombre que se hallaba a su lado lanzó la cabeza decapitada sobre las altas rejas que custodiaban el ingreso al castillo, cayendo a pocos metros de donde la líder se encontraba.

—¡NIÑA ENFERMA! —escupió Hange, irascible. La guardia real del reino María estaba lista para el contraataque, es más, algunos habían avanzado hacia la entrada con la espada desenfundada, esperando alguna señal de su líder, quien únicamente se limitó a observar furibunda como la adolescente daba la orden de retirada, abandonando rápidamente el lugar.

* * *

Desde la habitación del segundo piso, ubicada en el ala oeste del palacio, un joven de veinticuatro años había estado observando aquella escena detrás de su amplio ventanal.

Exaltado por la tácita declaración de guerra que Sina les había realizado, sólo atinó a agarrar con fuerza la cortina, sintiéndose impotente.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, sintiendo una fuerte punzada cuando la imagen del hombre decapitado y la gran sonrisa de la niña (que por cierto, parecía estar gozando de dicho acontecimiento) se hacían presente una y otra vez en dentro de su mente.

Se quedó parado unos minutos más, observando como las tropas se dispersaban en múltiples direcciones dentro del castillo, en el mismo instante en que un gran alboroto se producía a las afueras de su habitación.

Inquieto, no alcanzó a dar siquiera dos pasos hacia la puerta cuando escuchó una voz exclamando su nombre.

—¡EREN! —chilló su madre, sosteniendo el pomo. Parecía que Carla había visto un fantasma, su rostro estaba pálido y tenía una expresión de espanto. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras que su padre ingresó pocos segundos después, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Eren alcanzó a divisar como al menos cuatro guardias se quedaron afuera, custodiando el área.

—Estoy bien —mintió el castaño evitando la mirada de su madre, zafándose de su abrazo desesperado. Echó un vistazo hacia su padre, quien ya había tomado asiento al borde su cama, notablemente nervioso—. Entonces… Habrá guerra —aseguró.

Grisha Jaeger asintió, sin atreverse a devolverle la mirada.

El joven apretó su puño, nuevamente la impotencia se apoderaba de él. Sabía que no tenían el cuerpo militar para hacerle frente, por lo que la derrota y la caída de su reino sería inevitable.

—Pe-pero... ¡Hay una alternativa! —expuso su madre con exacerbación, colocándose al lado de su esposo e hijo. Eren la miró de soslayo, esperando alguna respuesta—. Dile, Grisha.

El rey del imperio María exhaló y levantó la mirada hacia su hijo antes de empezar.

—Hange ya había conversado sobre esta posibilidad, desde la primera advertencia que realizó Sina… —hizo una pausa, comenzando a jugar con sus manos.

—¿Y? —encarnó una ceja, invitándolo a continuar.

—No tenemos el cuerpo militar para hacerles frente, además cuentan con la ayuda del reino de Marl-

—¡DIME ALGO QUE NO SEPA! —lo interrumpió el joven, impaciente. Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el gran balcón, intentando apaciguar su contrariedad.

—¡Eren, tranquilízate! —intervino su madre con preocupación. A continuación, dirigió su mirada donde se encontraba su esposo y negó con la cabeza—. Esto no va a funcionar, Grisha.

—Haremos una alianza con el reino Rose —señaló mientras se incorporaba, ignorando el comentario—. Con ellos, podemos hacerle frente a Sina y Marley. Su mayor Fortaleza es la preparación militar —enfatizó con determinación.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó el príncipe, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

—Te vamos a entregar en matrimonio.

* * *

Una joven de cabello rubio, recogido en un pequeño moño, se encontraba realizando las labores domésticas en su pequeña morada, ubicada en los suburbios del reino María. Ya estaba finalizando la limpieza de la sala y la cocina cuando el sonido de la puerta la sacó de su habitual indiferencia.

La muchacha alzó una ceja, un poco sorprendida. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y por lo que ella recordaba, no estaba esperando a nadie, tampoco era una chica que solía recibir visitas espontáneas.

Dejando la escoba a un lado, se encaminó hacia puerta para abrirla.

—¡Vaya! ¿Que no teníamos que vernos mañana? —preguntó con voz tenue—. ¿Tantas ganas tienes? —enfatizó, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esto es serio, Annie —dijo Eren mientras se bajaba la capucha de su túnica color caqui. Sin esperar invitación, ingresó a la morada y se quitó su túnica, tirándola sobre una silla.

La aludida lo observó sin emitir sonido, limitándose a cerrar la puerta detrás de él. El joven de pelo castaño se dejó caer en el sillón de al frente, pasando una mano por su frente, mientras la conversación con sus padres aún rondaba dentro de su mente.

Después de que su padre revelara la última carta que tenían para salvar su vida y su pueblo, Eren no pudo discutir más. Había enmudecido por completo. La impotencia y rabia que se había apoderado de él unos minutos antes se transformó en total resignación. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pedir que le dieran su espacio para lograr procesar aquel suceso.

Durante más de cien años, los tres reinos de Paradis habían convivido pacíficamente, manteniendo buenas relaciones, pero todo ello se destruyó de forma irremediable cuando los jóvenes reyes de Sina y su pequeño hijo se encaminaban hacia una ceremonia a realizarse en el imperio María. Ellos nunca hicieron acto de presencia al palacio. Al día siguiente, comenzó a circular el rumor del brutal asesinato de la familia real, lo que fue confirmado horas después, luego de haber encontrado sus cuerpos desmembrados.

Al no tener más familiares cercanos que pudieran suceder al trono, el líder del ejército real y la persona de mayor confianza del rey se hizo cargo y fue ascendido al poder. Posteriormente, culpó a los Jaeger y a su pueblo de complot y quebró toda relación entre esas naciones.

Pero Erich Braun no estaba conforme con eso. Alegando asuntos políticos y económicos, comenzó a mover sus tropas militares hacia María, en un intento de lograr someterlos bajo su poder y anexar su territorio junto al de ellos. Sina, al estar rodeados de grandes montañas y bosques frondosos, sus relaciones comerciales quedaron extintas por el quiebre, debiendo recurrir a sus aliados del norte para poder sacar adelante a su pueblo. A partir de ello, Marley se transformó en su principal benefactor, pero todo ello a cambio de un alto costo.

Eren estaba consciente de toda esta información y fue incapaz de oponerse. Sabía de antemano que si se aliaban con Rose y luchaban codo a codo, las posibilidades de salir victoriosos eran sumamente altas.

Pero… ¿Cómo lograr que dos reinos confíen el uno al otro? En estos casos, la unión real siempre era la mejor opción, significando un gran golpe de energía y felicidad para toda la nación. Abundaba la juerga, la comida y la diversión durante varios días. Era la excusa perfecta para lograr congeniar dos culturas.

Luego de pasar un largo rato acostado en su cama reflexionando, el joven príncipe necesitaba distraer su mente, aunque fuese un momento, y como era habitual cuando requería escabullirse del palacio, sacó una túnica que guardaba en un baúl de su armario y se dirigió hacia los jardines traseros, que casualmente colindaban con la entrada de un pequeño bosque. Conocía como la palma de su mano esa ruta de escape, al igual que el camino hacia la pequeña morada de Annie, una chica de su misma edad que había conocido hace meses atrás y con la que mantenía encuentros furtivos.

La muchacha de ojos azules chasqueó los dedos frente a él, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Es por lo de Sina, ¿Verdad? —le preguntó al momento que le entregaba un vaso con agua. Eren asintió levemente y aceptó el vaso, tomando un largo trago.

—Era de esperarse —señaló Annie, tomando asiento a su lado. Bufó, haciendo que un mechón que adornaba su rostro se moviera levemente.

—Pero hay una solución, un lindo y emocionante matrimonio arreglado —comentó con ironía, mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita de madera que tenía al frente.

La rubia alzó las cejas.

—O sea que… ¿Nuestras noches de pasión acabaron? —no demostraba tristeza por la noticia que había recibido.

—Ni que te hubieses casado conmigo algún día —la miró con diversión, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—No sirvo para ser reina, me conformo con esta casucha y ya.

La sonrisa del castaño se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar en una mueca triste. Se apoyó en sus codos, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Estoy preocupado, Annie —señaló acongojado—. Siempre vi tan lejana esa posibilidad… Pero hoy la realidad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. No hay vuelta atrás. La guerra está declarada —juntó sus manos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

La rubia solo se limitó a escucharlo y puso su mano en su pierna.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —le dijo con la voz impasible que siempre la caracterizaba—. Eres Eren Jaeger, príncipe del reino María, si ese es tu destino no te queda más que aceptarlo.

El castaño bajó sus brazos, desviando la mirada hacia ella, algo extrañado.

—Lo que es ahora… —la joven fue deslizando lentamente su mano hasta encontrarse con el pecho del joven, empujándolo hacia el respaldo del sillón—. Disfrutemos lo que nos queda de libertad —susurró antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche cuando el príncipe ingresó a su habitación mucho más animado. Si bien Annie no era precisamente una mujer que lo consolaba con palabras reconfortantes, al menos le hacía pasar un rato bastante agradable.

Guardó la túnica y se dirigió hacia el lavatorio, ubicado al lado derecho de su habitación. Una vez adentro, fue despojándose de cada una de sus prendas mientras la gran tina blanca con detalles dorados se llenaba con agua caliente.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había entrado al agua cuando escuchó que alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación. No le dio importancia sino hasta que vio a su madre irrumpir por segunda vez en el día, esta vez dentro de su baño.

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTABAS!? —exclamó, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, visiblemente enojada.

Eren rodó los ojos y siguió esparciendo las burbujas del agua en sus brazos, ignorando su presencia, lo que hizo enfurecer aún más a Carla.

—¡SOY TU MADRE Y EXIJO RESPETO! —dio unos pasos hacia la tina y tiró de la oreja del muchacho. El castaño gruñó y le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria—. Ahora, ¡Dime dónde estabas! —insistió.

—Fui a dar una vuelta —murmuró a regañadientes—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, en un intento de desviar la atención.

—Venía a decirte que estuvieras listo para la medianoche. Partimos hoy a Rose.

* * *

 **.**

N/A: Primero que todo, si llegaste hasta aquí, quiero darte las gracias por darte el tiempo de leer este capítulo.

Esta idea estuvo rondando en mi cabeza aproximadamente un mes, y por miedo y falta de tiempo no quise empezar a escribir sino hasta aproximadamente una semana atrás, pero ¡POR DIOS, no saben lo que costó este primer capítulo! con decir que perdí el documento dos veces. Estuve a punto de resignarme y tirar todo por la borda

Sobre la trama, la verdad es que nunca he trabajado con este género, pero si he leído harto, así que espero no tener muchas incongruencias con ello. Lo mismo con los personajes, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en que queden lo más fiel a como nos lo han mostrado, aunque siempre teniendo en consideración que esto es una trama diferente a la de SNK y que solo he decidido tomar prestados algunos personajes y jugar con ellos un rato.

Como siempre, son bienvenidos a dejar su comentario abajo, quiero saber qué es lo que piensan de esto, si les gusta o si está muuuy latero, háganmelo saber.

Y antes de irme les digo: No se preocupen por el EreAnnie, confíen en mí. ;)


	2. La noticia

**.**

 **Capítulo 2: La noticia**

 **.**

Debieron ser casi las diez de la mañana cuando Mikasa se despertó sobresaltada en su gran cama con dosel. Claramente se había quedado dormida para el entrenamiento con el capitán Levi, pero le causó extrañeza que el segundo hombre al mando del ejército real no hubiese llegado hasta su habitación para recriminar su gran falta de responsabilidad.

Alterada, se pasó una mano por su rostro, intentando despabilar, cuando Rico hizo ingreso unos segundos más tarde.

—Buenos días, su majestad —saludó la criada de cabellos plateados, sin expresar mucha emoción. Portaba una bandeja de plata con un contundente desayuno.

—Buenos días —respondió Mikasa, reprimiendo un bostezo—. ¿Cómo es que el capitán Levi aún no pide mi cabeza?

Rico dejó la bandeja a los pies de su cama, y procedió a desplegar las cortinas que cubrían las grandes ventanas de su habitación. Los rayos de sol iluminaron completamente el lugar, obligando a la joven de cabellos azabaches voltear su rostro, ya que aún no lograba despertar del todo.

—Su padre suspendió el entrenamiento —informó la criada, volviendo a tomar la bandeja.

Mikasa, que pestañeaba en reiteradas ocasiones para lograr acostumbrase a la luz, la miró con extrañeza. Rico le acomodó la bandeja en su regazo y se dirigió hacia el armario en búsqueda de las prendas que usaría ese día. Sin embargo, la princesa se limitó a observar la bandeja, reflexiva, sin tocar la comida.

—Princesa, debe comer —le ordenó mirándola de reojo, mientras revisaba algunos vestidos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó con seriedad.

Rico exhaló, tomándose unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Tenemos visitas —explicó—. —Los reyes del imperio María llegaron hace un par de horas atrás.

—¿Los Jaeger?

La mención de los reyes del pueblo María provocó que la joven terminara por confundirse aún más.

—Su padre mencionó que realizará una ceremonia durante la noche y que dará una noticia importante —la criada, que al fin se había decidido por una prenda, procedió a cerrar el armario, colocando el vestido a los pies de la cama—. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Mikasa bajó la mirada hacia la bandeja, sin dejar de lado su evidente inquietud. Tomó un poco de pan y lo masticó lentamente, intentando descifrar el motivo de la visita de los reyes, y cuál sería aquella noticia que sus padres anunciarían en la improvisada ceremonia.

¿Erwin habría dimitido y Levi asumiría su puesto? Quizás por ello no fue a recriminarla. ¿O tendría un hermano o hermana perdida y lo presentarían en sociedad? ¿Nombraron una mascota real y querían exhibirla? Cada vez que ahondaba en ello, una idea más descabellada que la anterior surgía dentro de su cabeza, hasta que se vio forzada a dejar de pensar en ello cuando su estómago rugió por enésima vez, al sentir el tentador aroma de su jugo de naranja.

Rico esperó en silencio a que la muchacha terminara su desayuno, quien engullía cada vez con más ímpetu. Una vez finalizado, procedió a tomar la bandeja y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Vendré a prepararla para la ceremonia más tarde —informó antes de marcharse.

* * *

Aún absorta en los últimos acontecimientos, Mikasa tomó un baño más largo de lo habitual. No podía apartar de sus pensamientos la visita inesperada de los Jaeger y se quedó cavilando en una teoría tras otra. El agua ya se había vuelto fría cuando decidió salir de la tina y dirigirse a la habitación contigua para secarse y vestirse.

Tomó el vestido que Rico había escogido para ella y le echó un vistazo. Era uno de los más sencillos que poseía: Color verde claro con detalles blancos en el escote, mangas largas, algo ajustado en el torso y no tan pomposo como los ceremoniales.

Se dirigió hacia el espejo de pie, ubicado al lado de su tocador y observó su reflejo. Su rostro blanquecino se encontraba enmarcado por sus largos cabellos color ébano, los cuales había dejado crecer tiempo atrás, llegándole ya por debajo de sus pechos. Luego de cepillarlo, buscó en el primer cajón de su tocador un broche plateado y recogió la mitad de su cabello, dejando libre el resto.

Con inquietud, la princesa salió de su habitación en búsqueda de sus padres. Le urgía saber que estaba sucediendo en su propio hogar, pero al parecer la tierra se los había tragado a todos. El castillo se encontraba inusualmente silencioso y no logró coincidir con ningún alma durante el trayecto hacia la habitación de los reyes.

Habiendo alcanzado su destino, golpeó la puerta tres veces y esperó a que respondiesen a su llamado. Sin más preámbulo, procedió a abrir la puerta, encontrando la habitación vacía, lo que generó que su frustración incrementara.

Exasperada, la cerró de un portazo y dándose media vuelta, emprendió camino hacia un nuevo objetivo: las cocinas. Tan concentrada estaba que no se percató del joven que se acercaba a ella y con el cual terminó tropezando.

Mikasa, que hasta ese momento no había despegado la vista del piso, levantó su rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban con un poco de curiosidad. Un joven alto, esbelto, de cabellera castaña y vistiendo un uniforme que claramente no era el de su reino (las alas ubicadas al lado derecho de su pecho lo delataban) se plantó frente a ella.

La princesa entrecerró sus ojos por unos segundos, intentando recordar donde había visto antes aquel rostro. Los ojos de aquel muchacho se les hacían muy familiares.

—¿Eren? —preguntó, deseando no equivocarse.

El joven se arrodilló y tomando su mano con delicadeza, le depositó un pequeño beso.

—Princesa Mikasa —saludó el castaño, subiendo la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó por completo. Tenía conocimiento de que los Jaeger estaban hospedándose… ¡Pero no que habían llegado con su primogénito! Otro punto más que agregar en la lista de "sorpresas del día".

—¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! ¿Unos ocho, nueve años? —comentó sonriente mientras observaba al príncipe incorporarse.

—Más o menos, prefiero no recordar esos años —confesó el castaño, desviando la mirada algo avergonzado.

—Cómo olvidar el escándalo que se armó ese día —Mikasa soltó una risita.

Eren pasó su mano por su cabello intentando ocultar el leve rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

—¿Estás buscando algo? —la chica emprendió camino por el pasillo, acompañada del ojiverde.

—Quería ir a la habitación a descansar, pero acabé perdido.

—Creo saber dónde están hospedándose —ya habían llegado a la escalinata que daba al primer piso—. Aunque no puedo negar que estoy sorprendida con tu visita.

Eren la observó con extrañeza. Al parecer la princesa no estaba enterada del gran acontecimiento.

—¿Sabes algo de la ceremonia? —preguntó la muchacha al momento que terminaba de bajar el último escalón.

El joven se detuvo a medio camino, frente al ventanal que daba al jardín del ala oeste. Mikasa dio unos cuantos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que su acompañante se había quedado rezagado. Volteándose, observó a Eren con preocupación.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¡Princesa!

La aludida no se había percatado del momento en que las compuertas del ventanal habían sido abiertas. Cabellera castaña rojiza, ojos pequeños y rostro alargado, vestía el uniforme del ejército de Rose, con el símbolo de las rosas grabado en la espalda de su chaqueta gris, que hacía juego con sus pantalones.

El joven uniformado que había exclamado su nombre se hallaba completamente consternado.

Avanzó hacia dónde se encontraba con rapidez, y no había logrado identificar quién era su acompañante sino cuando ya estaba a casi un metro de distancia.

—Jean —murmuró Mikasa, con sorpresa.

Sin embargo, Jean le dirigió una mirada punzante a Eren, quien no se quedaba atrás. Un segundo más tarde, el recién llegado se cuadró frente al príncipe del reino María, saludándolo con frialdad.

Perspicaz, Mikasa captó aquel cruce de miradas, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó, algo irritada por su tan impetuosa aparición.

El soldado del ejército de Rose vislumbró un rastro de incomodidad en la voz de la joven, y el nerviosismo lo embargó.

—Pri-princesa —tartamudeó.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar, intentando calmarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la joven, pasando de la irritación a la preocupación.

—Si, su alteza —cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por su cabellera, moviendo el flequillo—. Rico la está buscando —soltó cansino.

—Gracias Jean, si eso es todo puedes retirarte —la muchacha retomó su camino junto a Eren, quién le dio una mirada rápida antes de retomar su puesto de acompañante. El soldado, no obstante, se quedó parado viéndolos alejarse, abandonado el vestíbulo echo una bestia.

* * *

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar al castillo cuando los últimos destellos del sol iluminaban el cielo, tornándolo rojizo. Mikasa, después de conducir a Eren a su habitación, fue interceptada por Rico (tal como Jean le había informado) para una maratónica sesión de belleza junto a dos criadas más.

Después de casi cinco horas de limpieza, manicura, peinado, maquillaje, vestuario y complementos, la joven princesa estaba lista para hacer acto de presencia en el salón, aún ignorando la razón de esa convocatoria tan repentina.

A pesar de sus intentos por sonsacarle información a la mujer de cabellos plateados y a sus asistentes, tuvo que resignarse a esperar hasta la noche y escuchar el anuncio de su padre, que por cierto, no había visto durante todo el día, al igual que su madre.

—Luce tan hermosa —comentó Mina con emoción, colocando una mano en su pecho.

—Usted ya es bella, princesa, pero hoy luce excepcional —agregó Hanna.

—Ya terminamos —señaló Rico, echándole un último vistazo. Acomodó unos mechones que estaban un poco flojos y la condujo hacia el espejo de pie para que pudiera apreciar su aspecto.

La piel de porcelana resaltaba en el vestido azul con detalles dorados. El ajustado escote de corazón dejaba ver sutilmente parte de su busto, y su cuello estaba adornado con una fina cadena de oro con un zafiro en forma de corazón, haciendo juego con sus pendientes. Si bien el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso, la parte de abajo era bastante ancho, lo que provocaba que el trasladarse fuese una gran molestia. Mikasa acostumbraba usar vestidos sueltos porque le eran más cómodos, pero entendía que ésta era una ocasión especial y que debía someterse a las normas de protocolo.

Su largo cabello azabache estaba cubierto de ondas que Rico había arreglado en un elaborado moño, dejando dos mechones sueltos para que enmarcaran su semblante.

La muchacha se sorprendió al ver su reflejo; no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podía llegar a lucir tan elegante y sensual al mismo tiempo. Además, hacía bastante que no concurría a una ceremonia y lograba notar los cambios desde la última vez que Rico había trabajado en ella. La niña que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver había quedado en el pasado.

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación y encaminaron a la princesa hacia la entrada del salón, donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo, sin decir alguna palabra.

Mikasa se posó frente a la puerta y dubitativa, colocó su mano en la puerta, lista para hacer su ingreso. Intentando por todos los medios ocultar su nerviosismo, se volteó hacia sus empleadas y lo que debió ser una pequeña sonrisa se transformó en una mueca. Hanna y Mina notaron el gesto y le dieron apoyo desde la escalinata, animándola a entrar. Rico se mantuvo imperturbable.

La joven princesa tomó aire y procedió a empujar la puerta de una vez por todas.

Alrededor de trescientas personas se congregaban en el amplio salón decorado para la ocasión, además de los músicos y camareros. Mikasa dio unos pasos y varios rostros se voltearon a verla; algunos le sonrieron con gusto, otros murmuraban entre sí mientras la observaban de reojo, pero la joven no se percataba de ello, puesto que su objetivo principal era encontrar a sus padres para que le explicaran de una vez que estaba pasando.

Se abrió camino entre los invitados, entregando una pequeña sonrisa a quienes la saludaban, sin prestarles demasiada atención a la vez que continuaba con su infructuosa búsqueda, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con un hombre bajito, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, apoyado a un lado del gran ventanal.

El capitán Levi, quien estaba vestido con el uniforme real, miraba al gentío con su habitual cara de antipatía. Cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de ella, exhaló un suspiro cansino.

La muchacha cambió de objetivo y se dirigió hacia él, acelerando el paso.

—Capitán, necesito hablar con usted —expuso con preocupación, una vez que lo tuvo enfrente.

Levi pestañeo y sin emitir palabra alguna procedió a abrir el ventanal que daba hacia el exterior. Descendió por la pequeña escalera que conectaba al jardín oeste, seguido de Mikasa, quien tuvo que levantarse un poco el pomposo vestido para poder caminar. Una vez abajo, continuó.

—Necesito saber que está pasando, ¡Por favor! —imploró la princesa.

—¿Por qué crees que los reyes y su hijo están aquí? —preguntó Levi con su voz imperturbable, adoptando la misma postura que hace unos minutos atrás.

—Es por la guerra entre María y Sina, vamos a hacer sus aliados.

El segundo al mando asintió.

—¿Y cómo se generan las alianzas entre dos reinos? ¿Es que acaso ya no recuerdas las clases Nick te dio?

Mikasa frunció un poco el ceño, confundida.

—No comprendo que tiene que ver eso —mintió.

Porque lo recordaba perfectamente, pero pensaba que aquellas prácticas anticuadas ya estaban en desuso, que las alianzas hoy en día se traducirán en apoyo monetario y militar, a cambio de comercio. O al menos eso era lo que había visto durante sus cortos veintidós años.

Levi simplemente se dedicó a mirarla en silencio por unos segundos, hasta el ventanal fue abierto por segunda vez, obligándolo a enfocar su vista al sujeto que descendía los escalones con rapidez.

La joven se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Jean, por segunda vez en el día.

—Mikasa, el rey te está buscando —informó el soldado, después de que recuperó el aliento—. Va a dar la noticia.

—¿¡CUÁL NOTICIA!? —exclamó la muchacha perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Agarró a Jean por el cuello del uniforme —. ¿¡POR QUÉ TODOS PARECEN SABERLO, MENOS YO!? —escupió irascible—. ¡DÍMELO!

Jean estaba consternado por la reacción de la joven, y se limitó a desviar la mirada al piso, abatido.

—No subas —murmuró con tristeza.

Mikasa soltó al soldado y haciendo caso omiso a su petición, procedió a subir uno a uno los peldaños con cierta dificultad, pero decidida a zanjar el asunto. Jean, exaltado, fue tras ella para evitar que cometiese alguna locura.

—No entres —gritó Levi desde abajo cuando la chica estuvo a pocos pasos del ventanal—. Harás el ridículo.

La princesa se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras del capitán, y no reaccionó cuando pasó por su lado y se adentró en el salón, cerrando parcialmente la ventana tras su paso.

Mikasa y Jean se quedaron afuera, ocultos por los grandes visillos que adornaban la cristalera, observando con atención como los invitados se agrupaban en torno al rey de Rose, acompañado de su esposa y el líder de la guardia real, Erwin Smith. Los padres de Eren estaban al costado derecho de su progenitor, y juraba que había visto al castaño junto a ellos por una milésima de segundo.

Levi se acercó al rey y cruzó unas palabras. Asintiendo, se volteó hacia su público, quienes lo esperaban expectantes.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —comenzó su padre—. Por desgracia, mi pequeña Mikasa tuvo un percance. Me hubiese gustado que estuviera aquí, con nosotros —se lamentó, aunque la joven pudo notar lo fingido que había sido.

—Se estarán preguntando el porqué de esta ceremonia, ¿Verdad? Ya estamos enterados de la contundente declaración de guerra del pueblo de Sina —los invitados comenzaron a murmurar entre sí con preocupación—. Somos conscientes de la actual situación y es por eso que hemos decidido apoyar al reino María en todo lo que sea posible en esta contienda. Estoy seguro que luchando juntos, saldremos victoriosos,

El rey Ackerman alzó su copa, sonriente y los demás lo imitaron.

Mikasa estaba extrañada, no entendía tanto hermetismo por algo que ella ya sabía de antemano.

—Y eso no es todo —prosiguió—. Para estrechar aún más esta unión —echó un vistazo a Grisha y éste asintió, invitándolo a continuar—. Es que hemos acordado realizar el matrimonio entre el príncipe Eren y la princesa Mikasa. ¡Salud por ellos!

* * *

 **.**

N/A: Si llegaste a este punto, quiero darte las gracias por darte el tiempo de leer.

HAN PASADO 84 AÑOS... Ok, no.

Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada y también en los momentos libres que he tenido no me ha llegado la motivación para escribir, a pesar de que la estructura de esta historia está casi en un 90%, a veces me falta el empujoncito para continuar escribiendo.

¿Pensaban que Mikasa y Eren no se conocían? ¡Nope! Ellos ya tuvieron varios encuentros antes, y el último fue bastante divertido y embarazoso. ¿Qué se les ocurre que pudieron hacer dos adolescentes para que no se vieran durante 8 años?

Aprovecho de agradecer a **Irene1603, Anna, Daga Uchiha, Majo y** **petit . chaton1203** por sus comentarios. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad y comentar esta historia ñ.ñ


	3. Aquella noche de cielo estrellado

**.**

 **Capítulo 3: Aquella noche de cielo estrellado**

 **.**

Mikasa abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito. Sintió una gran opresión en el pecho y se le estaba dificultando el poder respirar. En lo más profundo lo intuía pero se rehusaba a considerar esa posibilidad; entregarla en matrimonio para evitar una guerra.

Su madre le había asegurado, desde que tuvo uso de razón, que tendría la plena libertad de escoger al que sería su compañero de vida, como afortunadamente ella y su padre lo habían hecho. Pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que aquellas promesas no pasaron de ser más que palabras carentes de sentido.

Por esa razón nadie se atrevía a comunicar el motivo de la llegada de los reyes del imperio María, por esa razón sus padres no habían estado presentes durante todo el día, porque todos en el castillo estaban plenamente conscientes de la reacción que tendría la muchacha al enterarse que su destino había sido dejado en manos de terceros, privándola de toda posibilidad de albedrío.

Apoyó una mano en la cristalera, intentado no perder el equilibrio, al momento en que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, sin poder contenerse. Escuchaba a Jean murmurar palabras ininteligibles, en un intento por consolara ante tal revelación; pero el soldado desconocía que nada lograría calmarla en ese instante.

La joven no aguantaba el ser testigo de la felicidad de sus padres al vender a su hija prácticamente a un desconocido. Sí, había conocido a Eren un par años antes, pero verse obligada a convivir con él por el resto de sus días era algo completamente diferente y que jamás estuvo en sus pensamientos.

No pasaría por alto aquel acto de traición, y tendría que transcurrir bastante tiempo para que, quizás algún día, fuese capaz de perdonarlos.

Dolida por toda la farsa que sus padres y los de Eren habían montado, bajó los peldaños a trompicones y corrió hacia el jardín trasero, ignorando las llamadas de su amigo, en un intento desesperado por huir de lo que pronto sería su inesperado destino.

Perdida en su tristeza, Mikasa se dejó caer en unos elaborados bancos de madera, ubicados frente a una gran fuente de agua. Inconscientemente había llegado al lugar donde años atrás había vivido unas de sus noches más importantes.

Si le hubiese sabido que el chico con el que había dado su primer beso sería su futuro esposo, se habría ido de espaldas.

* * *

 **.**

 _Reino de Rose. Ocho años atrás._

 **.**

Para su cumpleaños número cuarenta, el rey Ackerman quiso festejarlo en grande, por lo que organizó una de las más grandes ceremonias que jamás se había visto en el palacio. Alrededor de cuatrocientos invitados de alta alcurnia, nobles, empresarios, personas acaudaladas y cómo no, los mismísimos reyes del imperio María fueron invitados a la magna celebración.

A petición de la madre de Mikasa, los Jaeger llegaron al castillo con su primogénito, ya que la joven princesa no tenía amigos de su edad con los que pudiese compartir, y tampoco se le permitía salir del castillo, por lo que su rutina se limitaba entrenar, tener diversas clases a la semana, dormir y comer.

El día de la celebración, su madre la dejó acostada en su habitación, antes de bajar al salón principal. Lucía bellísima, más de lo habitual con ese vestido amarillo, el elaborado peinado y sutil maquillaje realizado sus criadas.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir? —preguntó la joven.

—Porque eres muy pequeña para estas fiestas, cariño –respondió su madre, acariciándole el pelo—. Descansa, ¿sí?

Depositando un beso en su frente, procedió a apagar las velas del candelabro y se dirigió hacia su puerta, regalándole una última sonrisa antes de cerrarla por completo.

Pero Mikasa no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Invadida por la curiosidad, se puso de pie, cambió su pijama por un vestido más cómodo y se escabulló hacia la escalinata, teniendo cuidado de no ser vista por alguien.

Ya en el primer piso, giró hacia derecha, encaminándose hacia las grandes compuertas que resguardaban el salón principal.

Abriéndola ligeramente, observó con asombro todo lo que ocurría: Mujeres hermosas, hombres de traje impecable, algunos con copas en sus manos, otros riendo. Logró divisar una pequeña orquesta, encargada de ambientar la celebración, y a unos sirvientes que se paseaban alrededor de los invitados con bandejas llenas de exquisitos manjares que nunca había visto antes.

Un grupo de mujeres le obstruyeron la vista y cerró la puerta, asustada de que pudieran descubrirla.

Se apoyó en la puerta y soltó un suspiro, cuando vio de reojo a un joven dirigirse directamente hacia el sector de las cocinas.

Sin dudarlo, Mikasa fue tras él y lo encontró justo en el momento que tomaba una de las tantas bandejas que se encontraban ubicadas sobre una amplia mesa de madera.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la joven, observando cómo el muchacho tomaba una botella de sake y se la colocaba bajo el brazo.

—No pretendo quedarme en mi habitación toda la noche —respondió, mientras llenaba rápidamente la bandeja que tenía en la mano con más bocadillos—. ¿Vienes? —la invitó Eren, volteándose para mirarla.

Mikasa dudó por un segundo. Su corazón latía fuerte, ya que casi nunca se atrevía a desobedecer a sus padres, pero debía reconocer que tampoco era usual que se presentaran situaciones de ese tipo.

Ya ubicaba a Eren pero no solían compartir demasiado, más que para cosas netamente formales. Esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para conocer al chico rebelde, cómo era apodado por sus padres.

Asegurándose de que no fueran vistos —no entendía como aún las cocinas estaban vacías— tomó otra bandeja y la botella más cercana y se adelantó al castaño, pues era ella quien dominaba todos los recovecos del palacio mejor que nadie y salieron con rumbo hacia el patio exterior.

Grandes jardines con árboles perfectamente pulidos, piletas y estatuas adornaban el jardín trasero. Afortunadamente, la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo al otro extremo de donde estaban ubicados, por lo que era muy difícil que lograran localizarlos en ese lugar.

La joven dejó su bandeja y la botella encima de una banca de madera, frente a una fuente de agua que se encontraba funcionando en ese momento.

Ambos tomaron asiento, y sin más preámbulo, el chico destapó la botella y le dio un sorbo. Mikasa abrió los ojos, sorprendida por tal osadía, sin embargo, no dijo nada y se limitó a tomar un bocadillo de la bandeja, dándole un pequeño mordisco.

Se deleitó con su sabor, aunque a estas alturas, no sabía si de verdad el panecillo era un manjar de los dioses, o tenía tanta hambre que hasta cualquier basura podría alcanzar un exquisito sabor.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó Eren, pasándole la botella.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, mientras terminaba de tragar.

—Nunca he bebido…

—De verdad, sabe muy bien —insistió.

La joven princesa dudó por unos segundos. ¿Qué tal malo podía ser tomar un sorbo?

—No te hará nada —la instó el ojiverde, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Finalmente, terminó cediendo ante la presión. Aceptó la botella, inhalando el fuerte aroma que emanaba de la botella. Se la llevó a la boca y tragó nerviosa, antes de beber un pequeño sorbo. Sintió como el licor quemaba su garganta, y estuvo a punto de devolverlo, pero se contuvo.

Eren rio al ver el rostro de desagrado de Mikasa. Una vez pasado el trago amargo –literalmente– dejó la botella a un lado y lo observó con extrañeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, algo avergonzada.

—Si te hubieras visto, también te reirías.

—Oye, tengo catorce años, ¡No tengo la misma tolerancia que tú! —se defendió, dándole un pequeño golpe en su brazo—. ¿Desde cuándo bebes?

—Hace un par de años… —confesó el castaño, tomando nuevamente la botella, dándole un sorbo—. Siempre me arranco en los eventos del palacio y robo comida. Una vez lo probé y de ahí que no lo he dejado.

—Yo no suelo ser tan rebelde como tú. Esta es la primera vez que salgo —reconoció Mikasa, mientras se decidía por otro bocadillo.

—Mejor, así te ahorras varios castigos.

—Al menos tienes algo emocionante en tu vida. Yo no paso de más allá de las clases y entrenamientos —soltó en un tono melancólico.

—¿No has hecho más amigos?

—Es… complicado —murmuró la joven.

Un sentimiento de tristeza invadió a Mikasa en ese momento. No entendía por qué lo que debía ser un encuentro divertido —y también emocionante— le estaba provocando desconsuelo.

Agachó su cabeza, tratando de que contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar. No podía mostrarse débil ante su amigo, menos cuando las oportunidades que tenían para verse eran muy escasas.

—Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos —intervino el ojiverde, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. De hecho, sólo tengo a Armin.

La joven despegó su mirada del piso, enfocándose en Eren, quien tenía la mirada fija en frente. Volviendo a tomar otro trago, Mikasa comprendió que él sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero no quería dejarlo en evidencia.

Ambos habían sido bendecidos por el destino; tuvieron el privilegio de nacer en el seno de familias importantes, crecieron rodeados de lujos, tantos que un simple mortal hubiese matado por tener aunque fuese un décimo de lo que ellos obtuvieron por el simple hecho de existir.

Pero gozar de esos privilegios conllevaba mayores restricciones y sobretodo, mayores responsabilidades.

No podían circular libremente por la ciudad, sin tener un ejército de diez hombres que les cuidaran las espaldas, por lo que conocer gente y hacer amigos era una misión casi imposible, lo que equivalía a vivir una infancia muy solitaria, y también muy estricta, o al menos así era para Mikasa; debía esforzarse diariamente para cumplir a cabalidad con todas sus obligaciones y no defraudar a sus padres y subordinados.

Aquella carga que les había sido impuesta antes de su nacimiento era recordada cada uno de sus días.

La muchacha miró hacia al frente, prestándole atención al agua que fluía constantemente por la fuente. Estiró la mano para tomar un panecillo, y se asustó cuando tocó la mano de Eren, quien al parecer tenía el mismo propósito que ella.

—Tómalo —murmuró.

No se había percatado de que el muchacho tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, ignorando si fue producto del acto anterior o porque ya había bebido demasiado.

La joven tomó el bocadillo sin chistar y procedió a comerlo, aprovechando de ocultar su propia vergüenza.

Era el primer contacto físico que tenía con un chico. Bueno, Jean también era un chico pero prácticamente se habían criado juntos, ella lo consideraba como un hermano, así que no era lo mismo.

—Creo que tendré que bajarme esa botella solo —comentó el chico, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, en un tono algo más relajado de lo habitual—. Ya me demostraste que las niñitas buenas no beben.

—¿Es un desafío? —inquirió.

Y en acto impulsivo, poco habitual en Mikasa, destapó la otra botella y procedió a beber.

Esta vez fue Eren quien se sorprendió por el repentino acto de la adolescente. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando la joven tragó lo que debió ser más de un tercio, y al parecer, no tenía intenciones de parar.

—¡Oye, anda con calma! —le dijo, arrebatándole la botella de las manos—. ¡No es una competencia!

—No pasa nada —respondió la muchacha, no creyendo en sus propias palabras.

Se limpió los labios con la manga de su vestido y le sonrió. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo temblar.

—Esto no va a terminar bien —expresó el castaño, pero al contrario de lamentarse estaba sonriendo, expectante.

—Eso es para que no vuelvas a llamarme así. El capitán Levi me ha entrenado muy bien.

—¿Ah, sí? —comentó el chico, alzando una ceja—. No te imaginas como es Hange.

—¿Me estás retando? —Mikasa soltó una risotada—. Levántate ahora y muestra tus habilidades.

La princesa se incorporó y sintió enseguida como el mundo daba vueltas bruscamente en torno a ella. Eren tuvo que agarrarla del brazo para que no cayera de bruces al pasto.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo la pelinegra, riéndose.

Los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a producir sus primeros estragos en la mente y cuerpo de Mikasa, y no darían marcha atrás por un largo tiempo.

—Claramente no lo estás —el príncipe bebió un poco más de la botella, divertido por la escena.

—¡Que sí! —debatió, acercándose a él, en un intento por arrebatarle la botella, pero Eren descubrió sus intenciones y la alzó para que no pudiera alcanzarla.

Un pequeño forcejeo se produjo entre ambos. El joven heredero al trono perdió el equilibrio producto de la fuerza de Mikasa y cayeron juntos al pasto.

—Ouch —se quejó el castaño.

Pero la chica había caído sobre él, llorando de la risa por la estupidez que acaban de hacer. Él se quedó observándola y no pudo evitar unirse a ella.

Después de unos segundos, rodó hacia su costado izquierdo y quedó tendida en el pasto, mirando el cielo nocturno, al momento que el castaño se sobaba el sector donde había sufrido el impacto. La chica pesaba más de lo que creía, y poseía bastante fuerza para su edad. Los entrenamientos estaban dando muy buenos resultados.

—¿Has besado alguna vez? —comentó la princesa, sin despegar la mirada.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? —cuestionó Eren, extrañado por semejante pregunta.

–No lo sé, tú eres mayor que yo, así que pensaba que lo habías hecho ya.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —se sobresaltó el castaño. Si un tercero hubiese escuchado esa parte, se habría ganado una mirada de desaprobación, pero afortunadamente sólo estaba Mikasa, quién no era consciente del doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

—Yo… nunca he besado —comentó la joven con añoranza.

La pelinegra intentó incorporarse, lo que se le dio bastante difícil, tanto que Eren tuvo que ayudarla, tomándole las manos para que pudiera mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Puedes besarme? —preguntó sin rodeos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Eren se quedó paralizado ante aquel sorpresivo requerimiento. Una mezcla de vergüenza y desconcierto lo embargó en ese instante, negándose rotundamente a su petición, alegando que por culpa de su embriaguez no era consciente de las cosas que estaba haciendo.

Pero ella insistió.

—Dicen que un beso nunca es malo —le respondió acercándose un poco más a él, suplicándole con la mirada.

El príncipe desvió rostro, el cual se había vuelto completamente rojo.

—¡No puedes darle besos a cualquier persona! —exclamó exaltado.

—No pienses que me voy a enamorar ni nada. Sólo quiero saber que se siente —le imploró, tomándole el brazo.

Eren la observó y tragó con nerviosismo. En sus cortos dieciséis años, jamás se había visto envuelto en una situación tan embarazosa. Los ojos grises de la muchacha brillaban con intensidad en medio de la noche, esperando su aprobación.

Esperó unos segundos, pero nada sucedió. Resignada, soltó el brazo del muchacho y realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, dio unos pasos hacia la banca, cabizbaja. No faltaban más de un par de pasos para llegar a su destino cuando la voz del príncipe la obligó detenerse.

—De acuerdo —dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia el lado—. ¡Que conste que tú lo pediste!

El rostro de Mikasa se iluminó. Intentó dar unos pasos hacia él, pero éste acortó la distancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Cierra los ojos —le pidió, posando sus manos en sus hombros.

La princesa obedeció, sin evitar reprimir una sonrisa por haber accedido a su estúpida petición.

—¡No te rías! —la reprendió el castaño.

Disminuyó la distancia lo más que pudo, hasta que sintió la respiración de la muchacha muy cerca suyo. Se percató que Mikasa no sobrepasaba de su nariz, por lo que se vería obligado a bajar su rostro para cumplir la solicitud.

Inspiró profundo y sin más, la besó.

La joven se sorprendió al sentir los labios del muchacho presionando los de ella durante unos pocos segundos. Había sido tan efímero que no alcanzó a procesar nada de lo ocurrido.

El chico se separó de ella y se dio media vuelta, antes de que abriese los ojos y se percatase de lo avergonzado que estaba.

Sin embargo, Mikasa se quedó plantada unos segundos más, hasta que se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba a su lado.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó, algo decepcionada.

Eren se indignó por el comentario. Ya con la botella de sake en su poder —la cuál había quedado rezagada en el pasto— la miró escandalizado.

—Pensé que sería diferen-hip —se tapó la boca con sus manos, intentando contener el hipo.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —comentó él. Se tomó lo que quedaba de la botella y la tiró a un lado.

—¡Hey!... hip… yo también quería —reclamó mientras caminaba hacia él, dando tumbos.

—Te llevaré adentro —dijo el ojiverde, tomándola por la cintura y pasando un brazo por su cuello, ya que era evidente que en ese estado sería capaz de dar siquiera dos pasos.

Recorrieron el mismo sendero que habían tomado en un comienzo, pero el alcohol no solo estaba afectando a Mikasa, quien se reía desenfrenada; Eren tuvo que detenerse a mitad del trayecto, porque tampoco se estaba sintiendo bien.

—¡MIKASA!

Ambos se voltearon simultáneamente al escuchar la voz de Jean, quién se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

—¡Jean! —exclamó la pelinegra, soltándose del agarre de Eren. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante—. Ven a... hip… beber con nosotros… —y volvió a reírse.

Horrorizado por la extraña actitud de su amiga, fulminó a Eren con la mirada.

—¡Que le hiciste, bastardo! —exclamó furioso, tomando al futuro heredo por el cuello de su camisa.

Pero el príncipe no pudo responder. Todo el esfuerzo que había empleado para controlar su mareo fue en vano. Manteniendo su cordura por unos pocos segundos, agachó la cabeza y devolvió casi todo lo que había bebido durante esa noche.

Mikasa quedó impactada, y sin saber qué hacer, simplemente atinó a acariciarle la espalda, en una demostración de apoyo total.

Una vez que éste se detuvo, la chica tomó por la cintura a un incapacitado Eren, e intentó llevarlo a rastras, pero había olvidado que tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que miró a Jean con fastidio.

—¡Ayúdame! —exclamó molesta.

Su amigo accedió y entre los dos lo llevaron hasta el dormitorio donde se estaba hospedando. Posteriormente, se aseguró de que la princesa llegara a la suya y no saliera de ahí, en búsqueda de una nueva entretención.

Cuando despertaron al día siguiente, tenían plena consciencia del gran sermón que les esperaba en un par de minutos más. Pero a pesar de la gran resaca que comenzaba a emerger en esos precisos instantes, no se arrepentían de nada de lo ocurrido durante aquella noche de cielo estrellado.

* * *

 **.**

N/A: Eremika is in the air!

Tuve que cortar este capítulo, no pensé que esta escena me quedaría tan larga! Aproveche que estaba en la temporada de creatividad y esto fluyó tan bien, que si incluía todo lo que tenía planeado inicialmente hubiese quedado excesivamente largo.

Así que ahora saben que Eren y Mikasa compartieron un momento muy especial, aunque ambos estuviesen algo borrachos, hay que entender el contexto; básicamente no tienen más amigos y tampoco muchas oportunidades para experimentar aquellas cosas que surgen cuando eres adolescente.

Quiero agradecer a Ilianka por ser mi beta y darse el tiempo de ayudarme con esta historia, no es su obligación y aun así amablemente se da el trabajo de leerme. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy! De paso, aprovecho de instarlos que lean sus escritos. Si son amantes del Eremika los amarán, y si no, igual los disfrutarán ;)

También quiero darle las gracias a todos los que siguen Broken Crowns y a los lectores silenciosos, los invito a dejar algún comentario. De verdad, me alegra el día leer sus reviews, y me da la motivación para seguir escribiendo.

Está demás decir que estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios. Por favor, no sean tímidos!

Los estoy leyendo! :D


	4. Acuerdos

**.**

 **Capítulo 4: Acuerdos**

 **.**

—Oye…

La voz de Levi hizo sobresaltar a Mikasa, quien sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la llegada del capitán.

Le echó un rápido vistazo y se enjuagó aquellas lágrimas que no podía contener. Inspiró profundo y enfocó la mirada hacia la fuente de agua, que seguía funcionando perfectamente, al igual que hace ocho años atrás.

Ninguno de los dos continuó con la incipiente conversación. Durante esos minutos, la princesa se limitaba a limpiar su rostro de vez en cuando y Levi, de brazos cruzados, miraba de igual manera la fuente con su habitual gesto impasible, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido con la intempestiva llegada de Jean.

Observó a Mikasa por unos segundos, y le dolió verla en ese estado. Se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura y con su dedo pulgar procedió a limpiar un rastro de lágrima que aún quedaba en su mejilla. La muchacha no lo rechazó.

—No tienes que hacerlo —murmuró el soldado.

Sin embargo, Mikasa no respondió. Tenía la mirada perdida en el piso.

Después de lograr colocar en orden sus pensamientos, la joven entendió que si no hablaba no podría sacarse la gran angustia con la que estaba cargando.

—Me duele que… todos los supieran —comenzó con voz quebrada—. Que mis propios padres me hayan hecho esto.

—Los reyes están en tu misma posición —intervino Levi—. No tenían otra alternativa.

—¿Cómo que no tenían otra alternativa? —le recriminó Jean, incorporándose furibundo—. ¡Pudimos haberles ayudado con nuestro ejército! ¡Este matrimonio no era necesario!

—Para ti no lo es —respondió con un dejo de burla. El soldado le dirigió una mirada de reproche—. Este matrimonio es la unión de riqueza y poder, cosas que Sina carece. Podía hacerle frente al reino María, pero luchar contra dos reinos complica las cosas.

—Pudieron haberme advertido que esto sucedería, para poder procesarlo…

—No había tiempo. Tanto los Jaeger como tus padres sabían que si no anunciaban la boda, la guerra sería inminente. Con este acontecimiento van a verse obligados a reestructurar todas estrategias. La guerra se retrasará.

Tanto Jean como Mikasa reflexionaron sobre las últimas palabras del capitán, que a pesar de lo frías que se escuchaban, no dejaban de ser ciertas.

El reciente odio que sentía por sus padres se decantaba lentamente. A pesar de las promesas que le habían hecho, serían incapaces de tomar acciones que pudieran perjudicarla. Esta drástica decisión fue tomada para su bienestar como para el de su pueblo.

—Si Sina logra someter a María, estamos perdidos —resopló Jean, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la princesa.

Levi asintió.

Esa era la frase que solía repetirse constantemente y que había escuchado prácticamente de la boca de todos.

La fuente del comercio radicaba en el pueblo gobernado por los Jaeger, como los Ackerman tenían la del ejército, por ello, ambos reinos mantuvieron desde tiempos lejanos buenas relaciones diplomáticas, las que fueron transmitiéndose de generación en generación. Por su ubicación geográfica, era natural que el primer objetivo de Sina fuese el reino María, y si ellos eran derrotados, por más que tuviese Rose poderío militar, luchar contra lo que serían dos ejércitos implicaría consecuencias devastadoras para el pueblo, las que no estarían dispuestos a tolerar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mikasa finalmente entendió que la culpa no la tenían sus padres, ni Eren, ni los reyes del imperio María, sino que era producto de la ambición, el egoísmo y la avaricia del sujeto que ahora gobernaba las frías tierras de Sina, quien, envuelto por el rencor y la codicia era capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa por obtener más. Por lo mismo, no podía caer también en el egoísmo y dejar que gente inocente sufriera las consecuencias de un acto de rebeldía: Si tenía que vivir el resto de sus días fingiendo un matrimonio feliz para evitar la masacre de su pueblo, lo haría.

Porque ella no era igual a Elrich Braun.

—No tengo otra opción más que casarme con Eren —dijo la princesa con firmeza—. Si es por mi pueblo, voy a hacerlo.

La joven se colocó de pie y miró a sus acompañantes, Levi ni se inmutó pero Jean, quien parecía bastante molesto por aquella decisión, no dijo palabra alguna.

—Te irás a vivir al castillo y un grupo de soldados de Rose te acompañarán.

—Yo también iré, Mikasa —saltó el soldado, aprovechando de tomarle la mano.

El capitán rodó los ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró la princesa, sonriendo levemente por su apoyo incondicional.

—Ese mocoso tampoco reaccionó bien, pero terminó aceptando. Al menos te llevas bien —soltó Levi.

Jean se exaltó.

—¿Qué se lleva bien? ¡Ese bastado es un borracho, impulsivo y llevado a sus ideas…!

Mikasa le dirigió una cruda mirada y nervioso, se aguantó las ganas de seguir insultando a Eren.

—Iré a mi cuarto, necesito… descansar —comentó la joven soltando un suspiro, y emprendió camino hacia el castillo.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció de inmediato.

—No, gracias —musitó la joven sin siquiera voltearse.

—Mañana hay entrenamiento —intervino Levi antes de abandonar el lugar, dejando a un incomprendido Jean solo en el jardín.

* * *

Cumpliendo con su palabra, el capitán esperaba a la princesa en la sala de entrenamiento. No tuvo necesidad de que Rico la despertara, porque había pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando en la guerra, en las palabras de Levi y en la conversación que tuvo con sus padres.

Media hora después de que haber llegado a su cuarto, los reyes ingresaron con precaución, preguntando por su salud. La chica no pudo mentirles y les contó a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido, asegurándoles que a pesar de su arrebato cumpliría con aquella decisión, porque era lo único que estaba en sus manos.

Sus padres, sorprendidos por lo rápido que había digerido la noticia, animaron a su hija y le dieron un gran abrazo de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Mikasa demostrara serenidad ante ellos, las emociones aún seguían acumuladas dentro de su interior y sabía que necesitaría tiempo para poder recomponerse y aceptar que no tendría la vida que ella había imaginado.

Así que la joven, no aguantando seguir dándose vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, se vistió y salió de su dormitorio cuando un pequeño haz de luz se filtraba en el cielo, anunciando el amanecer.

Asumiendo que éstos serían sus últimos días viviendo allí, recorrió el castillo procurando memorizar cada rincón del lugar que la vio nacer, crecer, y convertirse en la mujer que era hoy en día.

Recordando algunas anécdotas —unas buenas y otras, no tanto— había perdido la noción del tiempo, y se percató justo a tiempo para dirigirse al salón de entrenamiento. Durante el encuentro, ni ella ni Levi mencionaron alguna palabra sobre lo acontecido el día anterior, pero podían notar que ese entrenamiento era diferente a los demás.

Estaba más agresiva y rápida de lo habitual, y por lo mismo, supuso un reto para Levi. Parecía que Mikasa intentaba de alguna manera liberar sus frustraciones y sus penas luchando; estaba tan enfocada en ello que logró tumbar al capitán y si éste no hubiese realizado un hábil giro, ella se hubiese ido con todo hacia él.

Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento, Mikasa abandonó el lugar rumbo a su habitación. Se estaba quitando las vendas de sus manos cuando unas voces cercanas irrumpieron el silencio, obligándola a detenerse en la esquina de un pasillo del primer piso.

—¡Mírate cómo estás! —murmuró enojada una voz femenina.

—¡Déjame! —respondió otra.

—¡Y estuviste bebiendo de nuevo! En un par de horas tenemos un almuerzo con los reyes ¡¿Y tú piensas presentarte en ese estado?! —Mikasa reconoció la voz desesperada Carla, reprendiendo a su hijo en voz baja—. ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos dónde te habías metido ayer, no estuviste para el anuncio!

—¿Crees que iba a soportar ver todo ese espectáculo? ¿Gente cínica felicitándome cuando ellos viven cómodamente en sus intocables vidas? —replicó Eren, bastante cabreado.

—Pero tú aceptaste.

—Una cosa es que haya aceptado porque no hay otra opción, pero otra muy diferente es que esté feliz con todo esto.

Carla no pudo rebatirle. Se escuchó un prolongado suspiro, lo que hizo suponer que la reina estaba intentando reprimir su enojo, por lo que se había tomado unos segundos para calmarse, pero Eren, quien ya había dado la conversación por finalizada, dio unos pasos con dirección al pasillo donde ella se encontraba. La pelinegra, nerviosa, solo atinó a apegarse a la pared, rogando con todas sus fuerzas no ser vista.

—¡NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO! —gritó Carla, y esta vez no pudo contenerse. Pudo percibir que la reina había logrado retenerlo.

—¡Ya déjame en paz!

—¿Qué he hecho para que te comportes así? ¡Ya no tienes quince años!

—Y por lo mismo, madre, ¡NO ME MOLESTES!

Carla enmudeció. Hasta Mikasa pegó un respingo. Jamás había visto al castaño tan encolerizado.

—Lo único que espero es que estés presentable para el almuerzo —murmuró la reina con resignación.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, hasta que fue interrumpido nuevamente por unos pasos que se volvían cada vez más fuertes. La muchacha echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor y se ocultó en el salón más cercano justo en el momento en que Eren dobló hacia la derecha, pasando por fuera del salón donde ella se encontraba.

Aguardó unos minutos y asegurándose de que el príncipe ya estuviera lejos, abrió con cuidado la puerta y se fue directamente hacia su alcoba, con las palabras de Eren rondando en su cabeza.

Al parecer, no era la única que no lo estaba pasando bien.

* * *

El almuerzo fue más tranquilo de lo que pensaba.

Unas horas más tarde, la muchacha bajaba por la escalinata rumbo al comedor, dónde sus padres habían convocado la reunión de las dos familias reales.

Llegando a su destino, se encontró con Carla y su madre platicando muy amistosamente. Se alegró internamente al verlas conversando con soltura, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero aquel sentimiento se fue transformando parcialmente en tristeza, ya que la muchacha no tenía a alguien con pudiera interactuar de esa forma.

Carla, al verla, le entregó una gran sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza. Una calidez invadió su cuerpo la cual se perduró por unos segundos, hasta que separó de la reina.

—Mikasa, querida ¿Cómo estás? No nos habíamos podido ver —la saludó con entusiasmo, tomándole la mano en un gesto cariñoso.

—Bien, ¿Y usted? —murmuró la joven, un poco sonrojada por la atención recibida.

No era una mujer de mucho contacto físico con el resto de las personas, por lo que las muestras de afecto la descolocaban en cierta manera; inclusive, podía llegar a ser bastante fría y distante en determinadas circunstancias.

La señora Jaeger era una mujer muy maternal e inteligente, por lo que captó un rastro de incomodidad en la princesa y procedió a disculparse.

—No se preocupe, señora Carla. No me molesta —respondió la joven princesa, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Porque la situación con Carla era diferente. No podía llegar a imaginarse por un instante siquiera molestarse con ella. La reina del pueblo María siempre la había tratado con amabilidad y ternura, y curiosamente, sentía una especial afinidad con ella, a pesar de que sus encuentros hubiesen sido bastante escasos.

—¡Ay, no me digas de esa forma, sólo llámame Carla! —exclamó risueña.

La madre de Mikasa se incorporó a ellas en el mismo instante en que Grisha y su padre aparecieron. Sólo restaba que el primogénito de los Jaeger se presentara.

—¿Cómo estás, Mikasa? No te vi ayer en la ceremonia —comentó el rey.

—Sólo estuve un par de minutos porque me sentí indispuesta —respondió, evitando su mirada.

—Pero a estas alturas… ya debes saberlo. ¿No?

—¿Que me tengo que casar con su hijo? Pues, sí —respondió con firmeza, alzando su rostro para observarlo directamente a los ojos.

Grisha hizo una pausa y soltó un largo suspiro. Colocó su palma en su hombro y dio unos pasos junto a ella, alejándola del resto.

—Discúlpame, por favor.

Mikasa se sorprendió. El rey del pueblo María se veían bastante afligido y sus palabras eran fiel reflejo de ello.

—Ustedes no debían involucrarse en esto. Jamás haría algo que mi hijo no quisiese… pero esta vez no sólo el pueblo está en juego. Nuestras vidas dependen de esta alianza, Mikasa. Espero que por favor comprendas… que si hubiésemos tenido otra opción la tomaríamos sin dudar.

La pelinegra se quedó observándolo, sin saber que decir. Nunca se imaginó que su futuro suegro procedería a disculparse, pero en el fondo, estaba agradecida de que al menos alguien estuviera plenamente consciente de que esta drástica decisión cambiara las vidas de dos personas que, por el sólo hecho de tener un determinado estatus, se verían obligados a compartir sus vidas por el resto de sus días.

—Eren es arrebatado e impulsivo, pero es una buena persona —continuó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Yo…

A la princesa se le estaba haciendo difícil ordenar sus ideas; quería decirle que lo entendía y que también consideraba a Eren como alguien afable, pero no sabía cómo explayarse.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que pensar mucho en ello, porque el heredero a la corona del imperio María hizo finalmente acto de presencia, por lo que todos los presentes posaron su atención en él, incluyendo Grisha y Mikasa.

El ojiverde estaba algo ojeroso y su cabello rebelde intentaba ser ubicado en su lugar, sin mucho éxito. Los Ackerman fueron los primeros en saludarlo y Eren, sin perder los modales, les correspondió.

Carla fue la siguiente en acercarse a él y fingiendo como si nada hubiese pasado hace un par de horas atrás, lo abrazó y logró captar cómo le murmuraba unas palabras al oído. Eren la observó sin inmutarse y pasó por al lado de ella, dejándola sola, en el momento en que los reyes de Rose invitaban a sus huéspedes a ingresar al comedor.

Una vez ubicados en la mesa, con su padre a la cabecera, ambas familias comenzaron a charlar sobre temas que no llamaban la atención de Mikasa. La joven se limitaba sencillamente a observar y a responder con monosílabos cuando su opinión era requerida. El primogénito de los Jaeger, en cambio, tenía la mirada fija en su comida, completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—… Pero nosotros ya tenemos preparado a Eren, ¿Verdad? —comentó Grisha mirando a su hijo, quien no respondió.

—¿Eren?

Carla, quien se encontraba a su lado, lo quedó mirando con preocupación. El aludido reaccionó y movió su cabeza, asintiendo a algo que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era. Los demás siguieron con la conversación, pero Mikasa fijó su vista al joven ubicado frente a ella. Éste le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos antes de enfocarse en el postre que le estaba siendo servido por uno de los chef del castillo.

Bastó que sus ojos grises se toparan con los esmeraldas tan sólo un momento para entender perfectamente que ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo. No necesitaron palabras para demostrar el abatimiento que los estaba consumiendo y que nuevamente, parecía ser ignorado por el resto.

Pero la mente de la muchacha ya empezaba a maquinar una propuesta que podría mejorar un poco las cosas.

* * *

Los Jaeger se fueron ese día a la hora del crepúsculo.

Alegando que la comandante Hange estaría muy preocupada porque pudiese ocurrirle alguna desgracia a la familia real, no alargaron más aquella improvisada visita, y escoltados por un numeroso grupo del ejército de Rose, emprendieron camino hacia su ciudad natal. A esas alturas, los reyes de Sina ya estarían al tanto de la noticia, y por ende, estudiando nuevas estrategias para poder ejecutar su ataque.

Conscientes de esa información, los preparativos para integrar a Mikasa a la familia Jaeger se hicieron con bastante rapidez, puesto que necesitaban realizar la unión de los dos imperios lo más pronto posible.

Los últimos días de Mikasa en su hogar fueron bastante tristes. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, extrañaría con demasía a sus criados, a los chef, a sus soldados, inclusive aquellas cosas que le molestaban. Y que decir de sus padres; en ocasiones debía esforzarse para no romper en llanto frente a ellos, otras veces lloraba silenciosamente en su habitación, recordando hasta las situaciones más comunes, como comer junto a ellos o los paseos que solían hacer los domingos. Pensar en ello la ponía en extremo sensible, pero no quería preocupar a sus padres más de lo que ya estaban producto de la guerra y el matrimonio.

El día en que se marchó, su madre la abrazó con fuerza, llorando desconsolada y su padre, murmurándole un doloroso "Te amo", dejó a su hija subirse al carruaje que la esperaba a las fueras del castillo y partir de su lado. La joven de cabellos negros no pudo aguantar más y apenas la puerta se cerró tras ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin poder contenerlas.

El capitán Levi, quien estaba sentado al frente, le entregó un pañuelo que llevaba junto a él. Mikasa le agradeció en apenas un susurro por aquel gesto, y los dos se fueron todo el camino en silencio, con la princesa llorando de vez en cuando.

Después de varias horas, llegaron al imponente castillo donde la comandante los recibió con un desbordado entusiasmo.

—¡Mikasa! —gritó Hange, abriendo sus brazos para estrecharla en un apretujado abrazo—. ¡Estás hermosa!

La mujer de anteojos se separó y enfocó su mirada en el capitán.

—¡Oye, Levi! —dijo, colocando sus manos en las caderas—. No pensé que te vendrías con nosotros. ¡Así que ahora trabajaremos juntos! —y soltó una risotada.

Pero Levi parecía cabreado por estar junto a ella.

—Tsk.

—Ahora no tienes excusa para evitarme —prosiguió, carcajeándose nuevamente. Levi no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

Ignorando al capitán, Hange los condujo hacia la entrada del castillo. Con lo poco que había alcanzado a apreciar, pudo percatarse que era bastante similar a su antiguo hogar, salvo por la decoración y la distribución de los salones y habitaciones, lo que no dejaba de ser acogedor.

Una vez adentro, los reyes del imperio María la recibieron gratamente. A pesar de que ya era de madrugada, Carla y Grisha aguardaron a la joven para darle la bienvenida, y junto a Hange la encaminaron a lo que sería su nuevo dormitorio, justo al frente de Eren, retirándose para que pudiese descansar de aquel largo viaje.

Inspeccionando el lugar, llegó a la conclusión de que su nueva habitación se parecía muchísimo a la anterior —agradecía internamente por ese detalle— a excepción de la vista que tenía desde el balcón, donde podía observar la entrada del castillo y gran parte de sus jardines. Posteriormente, tomó asiento en la cama y procedía a quitarse sus incómodos zapatos cuando llamaron a su puerta.

—¡Buenas noches, princesa! —comentó una joven alegremente, una vez que la princesa abrió la puerta. Portaba una bandeja con finos manjares y bebestibles—. Desde hoy seré su criada personal. Mi nombre es Sasha Braus, pero puede decirme sólo Sasha.

La muchacha, que tenía su cabello sujetado en una cola con algunos mechones color castaño cobrizo adornando su rostro, le entregó una gran sonrisa e hizo ingreso, dejando la bandeja a los pies de la cama.

—El viaje fue largo y debe tener hambre, ¿Verdad?

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Mikasa. Bastó tan sólo con ver la comida para que un apetito feroz empezara a apoderarse de ella, por lo que se encaminó rápidamente hacia la bandeja y tomó un bocadillo, tomando asiento nuevamente en su cama.

—Es usted más bella de lo que pensaba… —comentó observándola detenidamente—. Sé que todo esto está arreglado, pero… —miró hacia todos lados—. Estoy segura que el príncipe terminará rendido a usted —repuso en voz bajita, acercándose para que sólo ésta pudiese escuchar. La joven princesa se sonrojó y para ocultarlo, decidió tomar un poco de té.

—Mikasa.

Sasha se sobresaltó. Ambas chicas buscaron la fuente de aquella voz, topándose con Eren, quien se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba parado ahí, por lo que existía una posibilidad de que el príncipe escuchase la conversación, así que Sasha, nerviosa a más no poder, se despidió fugazmente de la muchacha y salió echa una bala del cuarto, alegando que tenía obligaciones pendientes.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó Mikasa, tomando otro bocadillo.

—Sí, es extraña, pero es una de las mejores criadas.

Mikasa asintió. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el príncipe habló.

—Solo quería saber cómo habías llegado —señaló el ojiverde, desde su sitio.

—Llegué bien, sólo estoy cansada.

—Mejor te dejo dormir. Disculpa.

La princesa reaccionó y lo llamó justo unos instantes antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo. Se debían una conversación, y aquel era el momento preciso para abordar algunos puntos que tenían pendientes.

El castaño cerró la puerta y dio unos pasos, contemplando el dormitorio.

—Ambos no queremos esto, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Eren desvió la mirada, con cierto disgusto.

—Es por eso que me gustaría que llegáramos a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a los dos.

Procedió a observarla con mayor detenimiento, interesado por lo que la pelinegra tenía que decir.

—Te escucho.

—Después que nos casemos, quiero conservar esta habitación —comenzó, echando un breve vistazo al lugar—. Sería incomodo compartir el lecho con una persona que apenas conoces.

El príncipe asintió.

—Y lo otro… —la joven tragó antes de proseguir—. Quiero que sigas con tu vida y yo con la mía.

Eren abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Pero… si vamos a ser un matrimonio. Lo de dormir juntos lo puedo entender…

—No será difícil fingir —comentó, incorporándose con dirección al balcón—. Podrás hacer lo que quieras, no tendrás que darme explicaciones. Inclusive si tienes a alguien…

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

—Bueno, supongo que Jean y tú no se tendrán que ver a escondidas.

Mikasa se escandalizó.

—¡No, Jean sólo es mi amigo, nada más! —exclamó algo molesta, dándole la espalda.

—Eh… bueno… Yo pensé… ¡Él siempre pasa junto a ti!

Eren se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y trató de excusarse, pero no estaba obteniendo resultados.

—Y eso no significa nada… —murmuró sin voltearse—. Aunque no eres el único que lo ha pensado.

El joven se rascó la nuca, sin saber que hacer.

Un silencio se apoderó nuevamente del lugar, pero esta vez fue Mikasa quien acabó con él.

—No es necesario que me respondas ahora, quizás hay condiciones que tu quieras estable-

—Estoy de acuerdo —la interrumpió—. Si tengo alguna condición te la haré saber ¿De acuerdo? —intentó ser lo más amigable posible, después de la vergüenza que había sufrido.

La joven finalmente se dio vuelta y lo miró directamente a los ojos. No pudo sostener su mirada por mucho tiempo, viéndose obligada a desviarla. Sintió una pequeña electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

—Está bien.

Sin dar más vueltas al asunto, Eren se despidió de la muchacha y salió de su cuarto, dejando a Mikasa un poco extrañada ante su propio comportamiento.

* * *

 **.**

N/A: ¡Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza u.u parte de la demora fue porque he estado muy ocupada con mis obligaciones, y además porque tuve que planear bien este capítulo, que más bien es de paso. En el siguiente ya tendremos la esperada boda, así que las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes. :3

¡Éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora! Un aplauso para mí porque antes no salía de las 1000 palabras jaja. Me siento feliz de que las palabras puedan fluir de mejor manera.

Ya podemos ver más interacción Eremika, espero estar a la altura de los personajes y no salir tanto de sus personalidades.

Está demás decirles que todo comentario es bien recibido, me alegra muchísimo leerlos y estaré dispuesta a responder cualquier duda o sugerencia, siempre guardando el respeto.

Agradecimientos a mi beta, **Ilianka, a BlackKittyQueen, annasaotome83, Irene1603 y Natsume** por sus reviews, a todos los lectores silenciosos y a los que siguen esta humilde historia.

¡Espero que hayan tenido una linda Navidad, y que tengan un buen inicio de año!


	5. Boda de sangre

**.**

 **Capítulo 5: Boda de sangre**

 **.**

Los días previos al gran evento transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; si bien el capitán Levi continuaba con su rutina matutina de entrenamiento, el resto del día Mikasa se la pasaba en pruebas de vestuario y peinados. Si no hubiese sido por Sasha, ya habría perdido completamente la cabeza.

A Eren lo veía poco, habitualmente en el comedor para las horas de comida, en donde la reina Carla le gustaba compartir en familia, y en un par de ocasiones lo había captado saliendo a hurtadillas de su habitación, vestido con una túnica color caqui. Pero eran escasas las palabras que intercambiaban, más que nada para saber cómo estaba el uno y el otro, y para recordarle que si necesitaba algo que no dudara en tocar su puerta. Hasta el momento, nunca lo había hecho.

Conocer a Sasha fue la mejor cosa que le había pasado durante ese periodo. La alegre y a veces dramática muchacha hacía sus días mucho más amenos. Su pasión por la comida y su hambre permanente la obligaban a esconder parte del desayuno que decía llevar a la princesa. Mikasa, perspicaz, rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de ello y en vez de reprenderla, la autorizó a tomar más comida de la que acostumbraba comer, para que ella se quedara con el resto. La chica le agradeció casi al borde de las lágrimas, en un apretado abrazo que a la pelinegra la pareció sincero.

A estas alturas, ya estaba informada de todo lo que ocurría en el castillo, y conocía bastante de los empleados, soldados, e inclusive sobre el mismísimo pueblo. La facilidad con que Sasha entablaba una conversación y las pocas palabras de Mikasa produjeron una relación que hasta ese día, ni siquiera con su amigo de infancia lo había logrado. No se dio cuenta cuando se quedaban largas horas hablando —o más bien escuchando— hasta que las otras criadas la obligaban a salir de la habitación para que continuara con sus quehaceres.

Podía afirmar que se había vuelto su amiga, la primera que hacía en su vida.

—Y así es como conocí a Connie —finalizó la muchacha mientras terminaba de colocar los últimos accesorios que adornaban el peinado de la princesa—. Ya nos hemos visto un par de veces… —y reprimió una risa.

Ya era pasado el mediodía cuando terminaron de vestir a Mikasa para lo que sería el día más importante de su vida.

El vestido escogido era de color blanco marfil, con escote en v y ancho desde la cintura hacia abajo, aunque no tan pesado como se apreciaba a simple vista. Cubierto con varios detalles que lo hacían aún más fino, dejaba ver parte de sus hombros y su cuello. Las mangas eran ajustadas en un comienzo pero conforme avanzaban se volvían más amplias, hasta acabar en sus muñecas.

Su cabello color ébano estaba recogido en un gran y elaborado rodete, con pequeños tirabuzones que enmarcaban su rostro, dejando espacio para la diadema. Si bien aún le quedaba pendiente el collar y los aretes, aquello era suficiente para asegurar que era la mujer más bella que existía en ese reino. Tal vez Carla en su juventud habría estado a su altura.

Después de que Sasha y sus ayudantes realizaran los últimos retoques en su peinado y maquillaje, se retiraron para que pudiese descansar, no sin antes de llenarla de elogios y cumplidos. A pesar de que estuvo sentada en el taburete toda la mañana, la princesa sentía su cuerpo agarrotado por completo, como si hubiese tenido una triple sesión de entrenamiento. Y eso que aún faltaba la ceremonia y la celebración.

Soltando un suspiro, se encaminó hacia el balcón de su dormitorio, tratando de controlar sus emociones, que a ratos se apoderaba de ella.

Apretó la cortina que cubría el ventanal, observando todo el movimiento que se estaba generando en el jardín: carruajes, soldados, criados e invitados entran y salían del castillo. Suspiró nuevamente.

—Luces… bellísima.

Mikasa dio un respingo e inmediatamente giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Jean, quien la contemplaba embelesado plantado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Jean —murmuró la princesa, sorprendida por la visita.

Vestido con la gabardina que representaba el ejercito de Rose, cerró la puerta tras él y se encaminó hacia ella sin dejar de admirarla. Un poco avergonzada, desvió su mirada al piso.

—Aún hay tiempo… —comenzó con voz tenue, una vez ubicado frente a ella—. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Ya está decidido, Jean. Este es mi lugar —respondió de igual manera, sin levantar la vista.

—Podemos escapar, si tú quieres —prosiguió, tomando sus manos. Mikasa elevó su barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Podemos formar una familia todavía.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa triste. El amor no correspondido de Jean era una de las razones por las cuales la muchacha había decidido tomar distancia del soldado. Si bien habían pasado juntos toda su infancia, el día en que Jean se confesó a los doce años con una flor en su mano sintió un sobrado pesar por no poder retribuirle de la misma manera el amor que él profesaba por ella.

Aunque no podía negar que en varias ocasiones se imaginó formando una familia con él, porque hasta hace un par de semanas, aún era la joven princesa de veintidós años que no tenía pretendientes ni había encontrado el amor todavía.

Pero ahora, las circunstancias habían variado drásticamente.

—Jean —le apretó las manos, en un gesto de cariño—. Eres un gran hombre, pero yo no puedo darte lo que estás buscando.

—Si puedes Mikasa. Sólo déjame ser tu hombre, para estar a tu lado, para amarte… —Jean se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de la joven, pero ésta, captando sus intenciones, apartó el rostro sutilmente. Se detuvo unos segundos y esta vez fue él quien sonrió con tristeza.

—Entiendo —murmuró el joven con voz ahogada—. Tenía que intentarlo alguna vez.

Al soldado le habían partido el corazón nuevamente, igual que hace años atrás, pero entendía perfectamente que Mikasa no tenía la culpa; simplemente se había enamorado de la persona incorrecta.

—Nunca quise herirte de esta forma —señaló la pelinegra, tomando un poco de distancia—. Por lo mismo, deseo que encuentres a una mujer que te merezca y que te pueda dar todo lo que yo no puedo.

La joven le soltó las manos y lo miró con pesar.

—Sólo… quiero pedirte un último favor —Mikasa asintió—. Cierra los ojos.

La princesa tragó con nerviosismo, preocupada por lo que su amigo pretendía hacer.

—No haré nada que no quieras.

Confiando en sus palabras, la joven cerró los ojos, expectante. Notó como las manos de su amigo tomaron su rostro, y pensando que sería su segundo intento por besarla, se quedó estupefacta cuando sus labios se posaron en su frente.

La joven abrió los ojos enseguida y siguió con la mirada al soldado, quien se dirigía hacia la entrada de su dormitorio.

—Espero que ese bastardo te haga feliz —soltó el muchacho, tomando el pomo de la puerta—. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme, Mikasa. Todavía seguimos siendo amigos.

Y dicho esto, abrió la puerta y se marchó de la habitación, liberando toda la angustia y dolor que lo estaba carcomiendo en ese instante. Mikasa no alcanzó a pronunciar alguna palabra, pero pudo apostar que vio caer un par de lágrimas antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

* * *

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se percató cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en las palabras de Jean y su futuro matrimonio. ¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta? ¿Era lo que ella realmente quería, o estaba tirando su vida por la borda?

Aquellas interrogantes la perseguían desde el primer momento en que se enteró de la noticia, y por muchas vueltas que le diera, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: que no lo estaba haciendo exclusivamente por su bienestar, sino por su familia y por su reino. Pero a pesar de ello, el miedo volvía a surgir una y otra vez.

Sasha llegó junto a su madre y Carla, quien le ofreció un collar de esmeraldas con incrustaciones de diamantes, además de unos pendientes a juego para que los usara en la ceremonia. Mikasa inicialmente se negó, pero la reina insistió tanto que terminó por ceder. Su madre, por su parte, le colocó la diadema con delicadeza y no pudo evitar darle un apretado abrazo a su hija. Finalmente, Sasha le entregó un pequeño pero no menos elaborado ramo de rosas blancas, exclusivas del reino de Rose, que habían sido enviadas especialmente para la ocasión.

Los accesorios eran perfectos para terminar de completar su vestuario: ya estaba lista para emprender rumbo hacia la basílica donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo.

Acompañada de las tres mujeres, la joven se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, donde su padre y el capitán Levi la aguardaban. Un carruaje color blanco estaba detenido tras ellos, listo para partir. Prestando atención a su alrededor, se percató que varios soldados aún seguían rondando por el castillo, seguramente cuidando de la integridad de los reyes, pero Eren y Grisha no estaban por ninguna parte, al igual que la comandante Zoe. Supuso que éstos ya se habían marchado.

La princesa bajó los peldaños que conectaban al jardín y se despidió antes de subir al carro e iniciar el trayecto junto al rey de Rose y su capitán.

Durante el viaje, el rey de Rose intentaba mantener una conversación fluida con una nerviosa Mikasa, quien sólo respondía con monosílabos y risitas nerviosas a las anécdotas que su padre comentaba sobre su propia boda, hace bastantes años atrás. Levi, por su parte, se mantuvo callado en todo momento.

Sin embargo, la princesa tenía la cabeza tan revuelta que no pudo concentrarse en lo que su padre con entusiasmo le comentaba, y sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la basílica y la puerta fue abierta por uno de los soldados del reino María. Creyó que apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos desde que salieron del castillo.

El pueblo se hallaba amontonado detrás de una larga fila de vallas de madera, colocadas por protección. Al ver a la princesa descender, la muchedumbre enloqueció gritando frases que la muchacha no lograba comprender con claridad. Se quedó unos segundos observando la multitud e intentó devolver el gran cariño que le estaban manifestando con una tímida sonrisa.

Su padre fue el siguiente en salir de la carroza y fue a su encuentro, saludando con gran soltura. Se notaba que poseía una vasta experiencia para desenvolverse frente al público. Le ofreció su brazo derecho para que ella pudiese tomarlo, y echando un vistazo hacia atrás por última vez, avanzó con dirección a la entrada.

Aguardaron unos segundos para que el capitán Levi y los últimos invitados tomaran sus respectivas posiciones. Había tanta gente en el interior que no lograba divisar el altar, el camino parecía ser infinito, y rogaba con su vida no tropezar y hacer el ridículo frente a todos.

—¿Ya te he dicho que luces hermosa? —comentó su padre, sonriendo con ternura.

—Creo que ésta es la quinta vez, padre.

—Ja ja. No lo recordaba —se excusó pobremente el rey. La pelinegra notó que también estaba demasiado nervioso—. Estos reinos jamás han visto a una princesa tan hermosa.

Pero ella no respondió. Sentía que su corazón se iba a salir por la boca.

—Mikasa, prométeme que serás feliz, o que al menos lo intentarás, a pesar de todo este embrollo.

La joven dirigió la vista a su padre. Pudo apreciar que el paso de los años ya estaba dejando sus huellas; algunas pocas canas ya se asomaban por su cabellera, y sus ojos se mostraban algo cansados, con varias arrugas que no estaban antes de su partida.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y esforzándose al máximo para no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar —no podía darse el lujo de arruinar su maquillaje— inspiró profundo y respondió con voz ahogada:

—Sí papá.

* * *

La melodía nupcial retumbó por toda la basílica, lo que significaba que ya debían hacer ingreso. Se aferró al brazo de su padre y al ramo, tragando fuerte para aplacar el nudo reciente que se había formado en su garganta. Con decisión, adoptando un semblante firme y sereno, comenzó a caminar por la larga alfombra color carmesí situada a sus pies.

Al principio, no lograba identificar los rostros sonrientes que se situaban a los costados, pero conforme se iban acercando al altar estos se hicieron más familiares. Ya en las primeras filas, reconoció al capitán Levi, ubicado junto a los comandantes Erwin y Hange. Los tres estaban vestidos con la gabardina de su reino respectivo (gris y azul) con las rosas y las alas grabadas tanto en el costado derecho de sus pechos como en la espalda. Los tres la miraban, pero Zoe era la que demostraba mayor felicidad y parecía estar tan entusiasmada que daba saltitos en su puesto. Levi le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria, la cual no fue percibida por su destinataria.

Luego se topó con Jean, exhibiendo un férreo semblante. Pero Mikasa era la única que sabía en ese instante que, a pesar de mostrarse rígido, sólo estaba tratando de ocultar por todos los medios la gran tristeza que significaba ver al amor de su vida contraer matrimonio con un hombre que no era él.

Su madre y Carla estaban justo delante de Jean, y la recibieron con una gran sonrisa. La reina de Rose tenía un pañuelo en sus manos que utilizaba discretamente para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Creía jamás haber visto a su madre tan conmovida, cosa que le sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que era una mujer bastante serena y con un buen manejo de sus emociones.

Y finalmente, estaba él.

Eren Jaeger la esperaba en el altar, a unos escasos metros. Y cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los grafito de ella, su corazón de detuvo.

Vestido con una chaqueta azul con botones dorados y pantalones ajustados de color blanco, esbozó una sonrisa cuando la tuvo al frente. Pudo distinguir el símbolo de su reino dentro de los diversos distintivos y condecoraciones que portaba en su pecho. Además, llevaba consigo una espada en el lado derecho de su cintura y unos guantes color blanco.

Parecía que también lo habían embellecido para la ceremonia, porque su rostro lucía más joven y terso, pero conservando sus facciones masculinas y bien marcadas. Su pelo color castaño estaba un poco más largo y revuelto, aunque no tanto como solía llevarlo habitualmente.

Su padre se soltó de su agarre y abrazó al muchacho, murmurando unas palabras que no logró escuchar. Luego dio un paso atrás y Mikasa sintió que se le iba el aire en el momento en que Eren levantó su mano para tomar la suya y llevarla al lugar que sólo a ellos dos les correspondía.

La ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo considerablemente rápido, o eso pensaba la princesa, que aún conservaba parte de su nerviosismo. De vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a Eren y en varias ocasiones sus miradas se toparon. La chica solo atinaba a sonreír con timidez y volver su vista hacia adelante, intentando prestar atención a las palabras con las que el sacerdote se dirigía a todos los presentes.

Después de la postura de los anillos, llegó el momento culmine de la ceremonia, donde el sacerdote instaba a los príncipes a sellar su amor eterno representado en un beso. Viéndose fijamente el uno al otro, se ruborizó cuando el muchacho tomó sus manos y besó sus labios con delicadeza, durante un par de segundos.

Aquel beso había sido totalmente diferente al de ocho años atrás, siendo bastante más maduro que la primera vez, e inclusive, se dio el lujo de guiarla en el proceso. Se notaba a leguas que ya tenía experiencia, cuestión que le agradaba.

Todos los asistentes se levantaron de sus asientos para ovacionar a los futuros reyes del pueblo María y Rose, y con la bendición final ya conferida, los recién casados procedieron a caminar por la extensa alfombra carmesí. Aferrada ahora al brazo de Eren, Mikasa sonreía ampliamente al ver a los invitados aplaudir alegremente, felicitándolos por su nuevo vínculo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, el público que había aguardado pacientemente la ceremonia detrás de las cercas gritó eufórico. La joven princesa percibió como un sentimiento de felicidad plena empezaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, dejando de lado todo el nerviosismo y temor que la había embargado anteriormente. Era un sentimiento tan hermoso y liberador, que creía ser capaz de alcanzar cualquier propósito. Hubiese deseado que aquel júbilo perdurara por siempre, pero tenía la extraña impresión que sería más corto de lo que debía ser.

—¡VIVAN LOS PRÍNCIPES DE MARÍA Y ROSE!

—¡VIVAN!

Fue una de las exclamaciones que escuchó la pelinegra antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ella, luego Eren hizo ingreso y se ubicó a su lado, quedándose solos dentro del lujoso carruaje. Unos pocos segundos más tarde emprendieron rumbo, comenzando su travesía de vuelta al castillo.

Al principio, reinó el silencio. La joven evitaba mirar directamente a Eren y creía que él también estaba haciendo lo mismo. Una atmósfera de incomodidad se estaba propagando entre ellos, pero el príncipe fue el primero en intentar disiparla.

—Te ves muy bella —habló, mirando a través de la ventanilla.

—Gracias —musitó como respuesta—. Tú también te ves bien —agregó, bajando su rostro tratando de ocultar su incipiente sonrojo.

El castaño soltó una pequeña risa por aquel elogio. Los segundos pasaron y el castaño nuevamente inició la conversación.

—Ahora que ya estamos casados, prometo verte más seguido —comentó sin despegar la mirada.

A Mikasa le extrañó tal comentario, por lo que replicó enseguida:

—No es necesario. Está bien de esa manera —dijo jugando con sus manos—. Recuerda nuestro trato.

—Vi a Jean y al parecer quería matarme con sus propias manos. Ese caballo aún me tiene bronca de aquella vez.

—No creo que haya sido por eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —volteando su rostro, prestándole mayor atención.

Mikasa se detuvo antes de continuar, decidiéndose por mirarlo finalmente.

—Porque acabo de rechazarlo hace un par de horas atrás.

El castaño alzó las cejas, tremendamente sorprendido por su declaración.

—¿Que tú qué?

La joven soltó un largo suspiro antes de continuar. Era un tema delicado y que había decidido no compartir con nadie, por lo que intentar explicarlo era complicado. Además, el mayor involucrado era su amigo, estaba consciente del dolor que eso le provocaba y por lo mismo, no quería que se generaran burlas o malos comentarios dentro del castillo, así que decidió partir por el hecho más reciente.

—Fue a verme hoy, cuando aún estaba en mi habitación.

Eren se tensó y la observó con inquietud.

—No hizo nada malo —soltó antes de que el muchacho abriese la boca—. Solo me ofreció que escapáramos juntos y que formara una familia con él. Sólo eso.

—Solo eso… —repitió de mala gana. La muchacha captó como el humor del joven había cambiado drásticamente. Una de las cosas que había aprendido en su corta estadía era que al ojiverde no se le daba bien ocultar sus emociones, menos cuando algo le irritaba.

—Pero le dije que no podía hacer nada de eso. Mi decisión está tomada y éste es mi lugar.

Eren asintió y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo nuevamente a mirar por la ventanilla. Mikasa lo imitó. No supo por qué buscó excusarse enseguida con él, prácticamente habló sin pensar, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Dejando de lado aquel pensamiento, se percató que ya habían dejado atrás el pueblo, puesto que se encontraban transitando por el sendero que atravesaba uno de los bosques más espesos y profundos del reino María.

No faltaba mucho para llegar al castillo cuando el carro se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Crees que se descompuso? —preguntó el príncipe.

—No lo sé —respondió la pelinegra, intentado ver a través de la ventana sin tener éxito, ya que estaban rodeados de árboles.

—Esto no pinta bien.

Eren tomó la espada que tenía en la cintura por precaución, y observaba hacia ambos lados, atento a cualquier movimiento, pero no pudo prevenir el hecho que las compuertas del carruaje fueran abiertas, siendo arrojados fuera de él.

—¡MIKASA!

Sintió como la agarraron con fuerza del cabello y la lanzaron hacia el suelo, no pudo alcanzar a levantarse cuando un dolor punzante en el costado derecho de su torso la invadió por completo. La joven emitió un grito desgarrador ante la patada fuerte que le había sido propinada. Se hallaba demasiado desorientada y preocupada por Eren; el escuchar la batalla que se estaba librando al otro lado, y el hecho de no poder verlo la estaban desesperando.

—¡EREN!

Se dio media vuelta intentando incorporarse y se encontró de frente con su agresor. Un hombre alto y fornido, vistiendo un uniforme de color negro se reía con sorna de su malogrado estado. La chica, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, comenzó a retroceder temerosa de lo que pudiese hacerle, sin perderlo de vista. No avanzó mucho cuando tocó algo excesivamente blando para ser parte del sendero.

Echó un vistazo y gritó nuevamente al ver el cuerpo del cochero degollado a sólo centímetros de ella.

—¿Quieres terminar como él? —preguntó el soldado con malicia. Parecía estar disfrutando con verla aterrada.

—No te entusiasmes. Hay que llevarlos vivos —respondió una segunda voz, la cual salió del bosque y se plantó a su lado. Vestía las mismas prendas que el primer sujeto, pero era considerablemente más bajo y delgado.

El aludido no alcanzó a responder cuando Eren apareció en la escena, con la ropa ensangrentada y apuntándolos con la espada.

—¡MIERDA!

La pelinegra vio en ese instante la ocasión perfecta para huir, pero como estaba herida, ponerse de pie y escapar se dificultó bastante, lo que contribuyó para que el primer soldado lograra atraparla. Aprisionando a Mikasa con su cuerpo, el alto y fornido sujeto sacó una daga de su cintura y se la colocó en el cuello.

—¡DÉJALA IR! —bramó colérico el príncipe, aún con la espada en alto.

—¡SI TE ACERCAS, LA MATO! —exclamó el primer soldado, visiblemente exaltado.

Eren dio unos pasos, manteniendo una distancia prudente para no poner en riesgo la vida de la muchacha. No sabía cómo atacar para que no la dañasen.

—¡VÁMONOS, RÁPIDO! —el segundo hombre se ubicó al lado su compañero—. ¡LOS SOLDADOS DEBEN ESTAR POR LLEGAR! —le dijo tomándolo por el hombro, para marcharse lo más pronto posible.

—¡PELEA, MIKASA! —gritó el castaño, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Mikasa notó como una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, y por mero impulso, le atizó una patada bastante efectiva a su captor, consiguiendo zafarse de su agarre. Eren aprovechó el repentino alboroto para irse de lleno contra el otro sujeto, quien rápidamente desenfundó su espada, enfrascándose en una nueva batalla.

Si bien pudo apartarlo, el golpe que la princesa le propinó al soldado no fue suficiente para derribarlo por completo por lo que arremetió en su contra, pero siendo más ágil, lo esquivó justo a tiempo y le atizó otra patada en su brazo, provocando que la daga saliera eyectada de su mano.

Corriendo hacia ella desesperadamente, cayó de bruces al suelo cuando el sujeto se lanzó por la espalda para contenerla. Mikasa se volteó con el propósito de sacárselo de encima, pero era superada en fuerza con creces, quedando nuevamente atrapada contra su cuerpo.

—Maldita zorra —murmuró entre dientes, al momento en que sus manos se cernían sobre su cuello. La daga yacía tan solo a unos escasos centímetros de sus dedos, espacio suficiente para no alcanzar a empuñarla. Sentía como el aire se le estaba yendo de sus pulmones, y comenzaba a ver borroso, pero en un esfuerzo sobrehumano se estiró para coger la daga y la enterró en el cuello de su contrincante.

El hombre soltó un grito de dolor y se giró sobre su cuerpo, tratando de parar la hemorragia que le había provocado aquella mortal herida. La sangre se escapaba a borbotones y bastó un par de minutos para que el soldado quedara inmóvil, sin vida. Mikasa se apoyó en el suelo con sus manos y tosió, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren yendo a su encuentro. Había derribado a su oponente solo unos segundos más tarde.

La pelinegra solo se limitó a asentir, sin dirigirle la mirada. No advirtió el instante en que el capitán Levi junto a unos soldados del reino María aparecieron en escena. Un par de gotas comenzaron a caer, las cuales se fueron haciendo más grandes y abundantes en poco tiempo.

Mikasa aún seguía perturbada por los recientes acontecimientos. Su mente estaba nublada, impidiéndole responder las que le estaban haciendo, y sólo se dejó llevar cuando Eren y Levi la levantaron del suelo. Instintivamente, se colocó cerca de un árbol en un afán inútil por evitar la lluvia, que a esas alturas ya se había convertido en un fuerte aguacero. Comenzó a temblar y se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor, pero no estaba funcionando. Observó su vestido, el cual estaba manchado con sangre y barro, el peinado había sido arruinado cuando fue arrancada de la carroza y su maquillaje lentamente se iba corriendo, conforme las gotas escurrían por su blanquecino rostro.

Pero sintió algo cálido y pesado que cubrió su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la del ojiverde, quien terminaba de cubrirla con una pesada capa color rojo.

—Esto debería calentarte un poco —comentó Eren, tomándola por los hombros—. Lo encontré debajo del asiento del carruaje.

Mikasa lo miró por unos segundos y las lágrimas emergieron por sí solas. Al fin, todas las emociones que se hallaban acumuladas y escondidas en lo más profundo de su corazón fueron liberadas.

Lloró por la maldita guerra, que la había obligado a cambiar su vida.

Lloró por Jean, y por el dolor que le había provocado desde el instante mismo en que confesó su amor no correspondido.

Lloró por sus padres, quienes tuvieron que dejar partir a su única hija y exponerla de sobremanera a un conflicto que no podía evitarse.

Lloró por Eren, porque si éste hubiese perdido la vida por protegerla, jamás se lo hubiese perdonado.

Y finalmente, lloró por ella, y por toda la mierda que debía soportar por el hecho de tener sangre real.

Se dio cuenta de que el mundo era un lugar cruel, pero que, por más oscuro que éste fuese, existen cosas hermosas que te hacen olvidar todo lo despiadado que puede llegar a ser…

…Y en ese momento, Mikasa pudo notar que aquello estaba frente a sus ojos.

* * *

 **.**

N/A: Otra vez… ¡Gracias por leer!

No saben lo mucho que disfruté escribir este capítulo. Inicialmente iba a ser más feliz pero decidí aprovechar esta instancia para introducir sutilmente el famoso "Ackerbond", lo que encaja perfectamente con algunas actitudes que tendrá Mikasa desde ahora en adelante, haciéndola más fiel al manga.

Creo que éste es el capítulo más largo e intenso que he escrito. Quise abordar más las emociones y pensamientos de Mikasa y relatarlos casi exclusivamente desde su punto de vista. Espero no haberme salido tanto del canon con esto.

¿Vieron que BC tiene una nueva portada? La talentosa Yuli hizo un dibujo especialmente para este Fanfic y, de verdad, no podía ser más hermoso y perfecto. Lloré cuando la vi terminada y no cabía de la emoción que la compartí en todas partes! Yuli está realizando comisiones y pueden buscarla en Facebook como Angeldl, o en Tumblr como Angeldl07. ¡No duden en seguirla!

Agradecimientos especiales a **Ilianka** , por ser mi beta y ayudarme cuando tengo dudas, a **Irene1603** , **Annasaotome83** , **Yulii** , **Eien No Moonlight** y **Dalhia-L** por sus comentarios, de verdad me sirven muchísimo para saber cómo estoy llevando a cabo la historia, y a todos los seguidores y lectores silenciosos lo invito a dejar su review, siempre con respeto.

En mi Tumblr dejaré los vestuarios que me inspiraron para crear los de Eren y Mikasa, sólo busquen / evannaleroy . tumblr. com y lo pillarán enseguida.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y… ¡Nos leemos para próxima!


	6. Nuevos encuentros

**.**

 **Capítulo 6: Nuevos encuentros**

 **.**

Una luz cegadora interrumpió su sueño, si es que aquello se podía catalogar de esa forma.

Entrando en contacto con cada uno de sus sentidos, primero ordenó a su cerebro levantar su mano, pero aquel acto parecía tan difícil de realizar, que se abstuvo de continuar. Su olfato percibía un leve dulzor en el ambiente, y sus oídos, el típico cantar de las aves, que de vez en cuando se entretenían en su balcón.

 _¿Balcón?_

Apretó un poco los ojos, aún cerrados, en un intento por reconocer el lugar en que se hallaba. Al menos era cómodo para ella.

 _No era duro como el suelo…_

 _Aquel manchado con lodo y sangre…_

 _Sangre que escurría por el cuchillo que sostenía entre sus manos…_

Se despertó sobresaltada de su cama, en el instante en que las imágenes de la emboscada invadieron su mente; fragmentos del fatídico día avanzaban con rapidez, lo que fue suficiente para que Mikasa lograra recordar con exactitud todo lo que había sucedido el día de su boda.

Luego de ser encontrados por soldados de ambos reinos, el camino faltante para llegar a su destino lo recorrió en silencio, aún consternada por los acontecimientos vividos recientemente. Divisaba rostros que les hablaban en variadas ocasiones, a quienes les respondía con simples monosílabos, apenas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Una vez dentro del castillo, fue escoltada a su habitación por un séquito de criadas, lideradas por Sasha, quienes la envolvieron en abrazos y sollozos, y se encargaron de quitarle el vestido de novia teñido de rojo. Sin formular palabra alguna, ayudaron a limpiar a la pelinegra, quien aún se mantenía con la mirada perdida, cómo si una parte de su alma le hubiese sido arrebatada. Su rostro era una mezcla de dolor y abatimiento. Inclusive, la extrovertida sirvienta mantuvo la seriedad, y no era para menos; el hecho de recordar que Mikasa y Eren estuvieron al filo de la muerte le erizaba los vellos de la piel.

 _Si ellos de verdad…_

La muchacha movía frenéticamente su cabeza, para apartar esos malos pensamientos y concentrarse sólo en atender a su princesa, o mejor dicho, a su amiga, lo mejor posible.

Después de secarla y vestirla, su madre irrumpió en su habitación junto a Carla, ambas con los ojos inyectados en sangre, de tanto derramar lágrimas. La abrazaron más veces de las que pudo contar, hablándole con desesperación, en un idioma que se hizo ininteligible para ella. Queriendo terminar con esa situación de presión y estrés que le estaban generando ambas mujeres, se limitó a repetir con profunda monotonía que estaba bien y que Eren la había salvado.

Entendiendo que no iban a lograr obtener mayor información del ataque y del estado de Mikasa, decidieron que lo mejor era dejarla en paz, para que pudiera descansar y ordenar su mente. Lentamente, una por una las criadas fueron saliendo de la habitación, siendo su madre la última en salir, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de preocupación.

Una vez sola, se acurrucó sobre su cama, sin percatarse del instante en que las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su níveo rostro. Recordando nuevamente el terrible incidente vivido hace un par de horas, aún no podía creer que le había arrebatado la vida a un hombre, y que Eren había hecho lo mismo con otros dos. No obstante, sin aquella defensa, quien sabe dónde estarían en ese momento. ¿Muertos ya? ¿O tal vez siendo torturados? No lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo.

Los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más insostenibles, convirtiendo el llanto en uno completamente desgarrador, liberando al fin todo el sufrimiento contenido en su alma. El día que debía ser el mejor de su vida, se transformó en su peor pesadilla.

La pelinegra jadeó y pasó una mano por su rostro, luego de que su mente le hiciera un breve recordatorio del día anterior. Aún adormilada, dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de luz; parte de su ventanal se encontraba entreabierto, y el viento agitaba con suavidad las cortinas que daban con el balcón. Suspiró y fue cuando enfocó su vista hacia su cama que notó algo extraño: no recordaba haberse cubierto con las sábanas, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que se había quedado dormida. El cansancio en algún punto de la noche la consumió, obligándola a descansar y desconectarse de todo.

Quitándose las mantas, se incorporó. Acto seguido, sintió cada parte de su cuerpo agarrotado, como si hubiese recibido la más grande paliza de su vida y había sobrevivido para contarlo.

Soltó un quejido cuando avanzó unos pasos, acostumbrándose a ello rápidamente. Se ubicó frente al majestuosos espejo, situado al lado de su tocador y se observó con detenimiento.

Si bien su rostro no había sufrido heridas físicas, su apariencia reflejaba un estado terrible. Estaba pálida, tenía el pelo revuelto y unos grandes círculos oscuros cubrían la parte posterior de sus ojos, otorgándole un aspecto sombrío. Procedió a peinarse con las manos, pero en cuanto tocó unos cuantos cabellos retiró su mano de inmediato, alarmada.

La escena donde fue jalada para forzarla a salir del carruaje llegó a su cabeza de forma instantánea.

Apretando sus ojos para borrar aquel recuerdo, y en un acto de impulsividad, abrió los cajones de su tocador, sacando unas tijeras para el cabello, que siempre guardaba cuando quería hacerse un retoque por su cuenta.

Sin pensar, tomó un mechón, a la altura de sus hombros, y comenzó a cortar, observando las hebras de color ébano caer delante de sus ojos. Serena, continuó sección por sección, hasta que hubo cortado su cabellera por completo. Algo disparejo, se dio media vuelta para ver su nuevo aspecto y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro. Se había despojado de su larga cabellera, y junto con ella, de su cómoda vida en Rose, su vida de soltería, de princesa solitaria y mimada para transformarse en la mujer fuerte que su reino necesitaba.

—Buenos días prince- ¡Ahhhh!

Fue suerte que Sasha no dejara caer la bandeja producto de la impresión.

La joven se giró para ver la expresión de horror de la muchacha, quien se apresuró a dejar la bandeja a los pies de la cama, y continuar mirándola como si le hubiese salido un tercer brazo.

—Mikasa…—murmuró con voz ahogada, llevando una mano a su boca—. Su cabello…

—¿Cómo se ve? —preguntó, volviéndose al espejo para ver su reflejo.

Sasha tardó unos segundos antes de contestar. Siempre había elogiado su cabello, azabache y brillante, y sintió que mutilarlo de esa manera era algo terrible, pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia Mikasa, quien tocaba delicadamente algunos mechones negros, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Parecía haber adquirido un brillo inusual, y pudo percatarse de lo que feliz que estaba, jugando con su cabello, y de las escasas veces que la había visto así.

La criada soltó un suspiro de resignación y se acercó a ella, tomando las tijeras dejadas sobre el tocador.

—Déjeme el resto a mí, y lucirá maravillosa.

* * *

Esa mañana transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Luego de que Sasha terminara con sus labores se quedó, como de costumbre, junto a Mikasa, conversando y hasta derramando un par de lágrimas por lo acaecido después de la boda. No pasó más de media hora cuando sus padres ingresaron al dormitorio para saber sobre el estado de su hija. La sirvienta se retiró con la bandeja, dejando a la princesa con la difícil labor de tranquilizar a sus padres, quienes estaban más preocupados por su persona que ella misma. Impresionados al comienzo por su nuevo corte de cabello —el cual le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, después de ser emparejado— la rodearon en un gran abrazo.

Ya más calmados, le comentaron que por temas de seguridad no podrían quedarse más tiempo en el castillo, por lo que partirían a Rose en ese instante. Según el comandante Erwin Smith, era poco probable que Sina realizara un nuevo ataque, ya que ambos reinos habían aumentado la seguridad y estaban atentos a cualquier actividad anormal, tanto en los alrededores como en rutas y lugares poco transitados. Lo lógico era que esperaran un tiempo antes de arremeter nuevamente, cuando los ejércitos estuviesen con la guardia baja.

Se quedaron un poco más con su hija, procurando que nada como lo acontecido el día de ayer ocurriría de nuevo, pero ésta sabía que aquello era imposible, por lo que ya había tomado una postura frente a ello.

La puerta de la habitación de Mikasa se abrió una vez más, esta vez para dar paso a Jean, quien, después de superar la impresión por el nuevo aspecto de la joven, informó que el carruaje ya se encontraba listo. La mujer tembló un poco y colapsó, rompiendo en llanto. El hecho de dejar sola a su primogénita le aterró profundamente y hasta sugirió que se fuera con ellos, junto con Eren.

—Madre, soy fuerte, y soy perfectamente capaz de vencerlos. Si no luchamos, moriremos. Pero si ganamos… —la muchacha tomó del brazo a su madre para que pudiese incorporarse—… tendremos una oportunidad de vivir.

La reina del imperio Rose observó a su hija impresionada. No sabía el momento en que había crecido tanto, convirtiéndose en una mujer decidida y valiente. Podía ver a través de sus ojos la seguridad impregnada en cada una de sus palabras. Al menos, se quedó con consuelo de que la princesa del reino María y Rose no le haría el camino fácil a Sina.

Transitaron los tres por el largo camino hasta la entrada del castillo, escoltados por Jean. Hange, Erwin, Carla y Grisha los esperaban junto a un vasto grupo de soldados de ambos reinos. Todos se voltearon a verlos, varios de ellos sorprendidos por su aspecto.

—Buenos días —saludó Erwin, haciendo una reverencia a los recién llegados—. El carruaje ya está a su disposición, su majestad —agregó con voz firme.

—Estarán acompañados por un gran número de nuestros mejores soldados. Espero que lleguen sin novedades —añadió Hange, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nos hubiese gustado quedarnos más tiempo, pero dados los sucesos… —el rey Ackerman se detuvo, vacilante de continuar, por lo que dirigió su mirada a Grisha—. Muchas gracias por todo.

—Siempre serán bienvenidos. Y les aseguro que el altercado de ayer no volverá a ocurrir —señaló con decisión, levantando su mano en un signo de promesa—. Eren y Mikasa estarán a salvo, aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello.

El rey de Rose apretó su mano y sonrió, en un acto de plena confianza. A su vez, su madre y Carla intercambiaron un par de palabras, antes de despedirse de manera afectuosa.

El rubio y alto comandante estrechó su mano con la de Hange, y haciendo una reverencia a los Jaeger y a Mikasa, se encaminó hacia el carruaje, en espera de sus reyes. Los Ackerman se despidieron por última vez de su primogénita con un fuerte abrazo, antes ingresar al carruaje. La reina agitó su mano, antes de que las puertas se cerraran frente a ella. Una vez que las grandes rejas se cerraran tras el desfile soldados que hicieron abandono del castillo, Grisha fue el primero en dejarlos, aludiendo que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender antes del almuerzo. La pelinegra se percató que su suegro lucía igual o peor que ella. Unas ojeras marcaban su rostro y mientras se alejaba de ellos, pudo escuchar que tosía en reiteradas ocasiones. Carla se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa y fue tras su esposo.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, solo es un resfriado, Petra se está encargando de eso —comentó la mujer de gafas, restándole importancia al asunto—. Por cierto, me gusta tu corte, Mikasa, luces muy bella.

La comandante la observó con alegría. Era una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella; podía ser divertida, jovial y a veces hasta infantil, pero cuando la ocasión lo requería su faceta más madura y firme afloraba sin impedimentos. Además de ser una mujer extremadamente inteligente, era la primera y única mujer capaz de liderar un ejército y del cuál se tenía registro, suceso que era digno de destacar. Siempre se la veía molestar al capitán Levi.

Y fue en ese momento que cayó en la cuenta de que el soldado no estaba presente.

—¿Y el capitán?

—Ah, sí. ¿Te extrañó que no despidiera a tus padres? Está entrando junto a Eren. Llevan toda la mañana en eso.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, tampoco recordaba haber visto a su "marido" durante todo el día, ni siquiera sabía como estaba y sentía que le debía una conversación, más que mal, estaba respirando ese día gracias a él.

—Bueno, Mikasa. Disculpa que te deje, pero tengo mucho trabajo ahora. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en buscarme, ¿sí? —sus orbes castaños se encontraron con los grisáceos de ella—. O busca a Levi y él te conducirá a mí —hizo un guiño antes de cruzar el vestíbulo.

—Sí, comandante.

Ya estaba a mitad de camino, cuando le gritó:

—¡Sólo dime Hange!

La joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

* * *

Después de quedarse sola un par de minutos, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines, ya que los últimos días apenas había tenido tiempo para explorar los recovecos de la fortaleza. Se entretuvo admirando algunas flores que crecían cercana a la sala de reuniones, cuando vio pasar al capitán Levi, vestido con su habitual gabardina de Rose, seguido de un pequeño grupo de soldados. Dedujo, por tanto, que el entrenamiento con Eren ya había finalizado, por lo que, sin meditarlo dos veces, marchó hacia el interior en búsqueda del castaño.

El primer lugar que tenía en mente era el dormitorio del muchacho, así que no tardó mucho en llegar. Tocó con suavidad la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Golpeó nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza, pero nadie respondió.

Algo extrañada, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giró, sin pensar mucho en lo imprudente que estaba siendo, vulnerando la privacidad de su amado "esposo".

Era la primera vez que estaba en su habitación; lucía bastante similar a la suya, aunque sin tantos detalles ni decoraciones. Colores neutros eran la base, que se podían apreciar tanto en las cortinas, como en las sábanas, y también en su ropero. Un sofá color beige con finos detalles de madera se encontraba ubicado cercano al balcón, lo que captó su atención, ya que ella no poseía uno.

Volvió la vista hacia la cama, donde unas prendas se hallaban esparcidas sobre ella. Seguramente, eran las que había usado durante el entrenamiento, pero al lado de su camisa color verde musgo, detectó un par de hojas sueltas, con marcas de dobleces.

Curiosa, dio unos pasos para estar cerca y tomó lo que parecían ser dos cartas dirigidas hacia él. Una tenía una caligrafía bastante estilizada y redonda, a diferencia de la otra, que era más irregular y parecía estar escrita apresuradamente.

Sin más miramientos, la leyó:

 _Querido amigo:_

 _Primero, ¡Felicitaciones por tu casamiento! Sé que esto no era lo que planeabas, y a pesar de que no tuvimos el tiempo de conversarlo, creo que tomaste la mejor elección. Si hubiese estado en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo, fue una brillante estrategia unir ambos reinos. ¡Ahora Sina no podrá vencernos!_

 _Me hubiese gustado estar presente en la ceremonia, pero surgió una propuesta para abrir mi propia panadería en Rose y no podía desechar esa oportunidad. Sólo espero que todo salga bien y en cuanto esté devuelta iré a visitarlos. Estoy ansioso por conocer a Mikasa, que supongo, a estas alturas ya debe ser tu esposa. He oído tanto acerca de ella, que se me hace extraño no conocerla en persona todavía. Si aceptó al igual que tú, es porque debe ser una gran mujer._

 _Además, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, será una buena ocasión para ponernos al corriente._

 _¡No te olvides de tu amigo, porque yo no me olvido de ti!_

 _Cariños_

 _Armin Arlert_.

La segunda, sin embargo, era bastante escueta y sólo rezaba:

 _Eren:_

 _Estoy en Rose por asuntos familiares. Volveré el viernes de la próxima semana. Búscame donde siempre._

 _Por cierto, felicidades por tu boda._

 _Annie._

Unos sonidos provenientes del baño la obligaron a dejar las cartas en su lugar, y procurando no ser descubierta, se encaminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta, la cuál no alcanzó a abrir.

—¿Mikasa?

La aludida inevitablemente volteó su cabeza, hacia dónde provenía la voz.

La figura de Eren estaba plantada justo en la entrada de su baño, tan solo cubierto con una toalla ajustada a la altura de su cintura, exponiendo su torso bien definido, su marcado pecho y sus brazos firmes. Su pelo castaño estaba húmedo y revuelto, y pequeñas gotitas resbalan por su tez morena, realzando su esbelta figura. Sorprendido por encontrarla allí, no pudo ocultar del todo su incomodidad.

Mikasa se vio forzada a dejar de mirarlo, sintiendo como el calor se empezaba a acumular en su rostro. Era la primera vez que lo veía semidesnudo y no se sentía preparada para ello. Si bien, el príncipe parecía ser de una contextura más bien delgada, no tenía conocimiento de que tenía un cuerpo tan trabajado.

—Disculpa —balbuceó la joven, mirando el piso—. Yo… me tengo que ir.

Y sin dar mayor explicación, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, dejando atrás a un confuso Eren.

* * *

Se apoyó en la puerta de su habitación, aún sonrojada y con el corazón acelerado. Colocó una mano en su pecho, intentando calmar su respiración, y caminó lentamente, con la vista fija hacia el ventanal.

No se sentía capaz de dar alguna explicación convincente del porqué se había inmiscuido dentro del cuarto del príncipe. Tampoco sabía qué la había motivado a actuar tan impulsivamente. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelvo así?

Además, no podía sacar el nombre de Annie de su cabeza. ¿Era una vieja amiga? ¿Su novia? La carta era completamente diferente a la de Armin, a quien ubicada hacía años, pero durante todos los encuentros que habían tenido jamás le había mencionado ese nombre. Claramente, era algo que el castaño quería mantener en secreto.

La incertidumbre se apoderaba una vez más de su mente, pero unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Creía saber quién era la persona que llamaba, y lo confirmó cuando se encontró frente a frente con aquellos ojos color esmeralda, luciendo un semblante más serio de lo habitual.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Adelante.

La princesa se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre hablar en su dormitorio, a pesar de no tener la cercanía suficiente.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, ubicándose cerca del balcón—. Cortaste tu cabello.

—Sí —murmuró con timidez, apenas dando unos pasos—. Estoy bien, ¿Y tú?

—Bien, sólo algo agotado.

La joven asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Jugando con sus manos, y tras meditarlo unos segundos, soltó las palabras que debió haber dicho desde un comienzo.

—Sobre lo de recién, disculpa por entrar a tu habitación sin tu permiso… Yo… Yo sólo quería hablar contigo y agradecerte por lo de ayer… Por todo lo que hiciste por mí —pronunció con rapidez, levantando la vista, expectante a su respuesta. Se sentía bastante arrepentida por lo ocurrido y necesitaba transmitírselo de alguna manera.

—No te preocupes, era mi deber hacerlo —respondió, aún con un dejo de seriedad en su tono de voz—. Y por lo de recién, estás perdonada.

Cerró los ojos, ya un poco más relajada y exhaló un suspiro.

—Pensé que me odiarías por siempre —comentó en voz bajita, tomando asiento en su cama.

—¿Tan maldito soy? —cuestionó, con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad.

La pelinegra condujo su mirada hacia su interlocutor y algo se removió en su interior, al verlo con esa mirada.

—Sé que te molestó. Lo veo en tu rostro —enfatizó—. Prometo que no volverá a pasar. Además, apenas estuve un par de segundos.

Decidió mentir para eliminar implícitamente la sospecha de haber hallado las cartas. Y divisó los efectos de manera inmediata: sus hombros se aflojaron, y con un semblante ya más calmado, tomó asiento a su lado.

La muchacha dibujó una sonrisa ante el cambio de actitud. Percibió cómo la hostilidad con la había llegado se estaba esfumando.

—En realidad, fui estúpido. Nadie suele entrar sin mi permiso, y odio que lo hagan…

—¿Eres muy reservado?

—Sólo me gusta que respeten mi privacidad —replicó secamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Entiendo.

Arrepentida por haber mencionado eso último, bajó su cabeza, afligida por haber estropeado lo que pudo ser un grato momento. Transcurrido unos minutos de silencio, Eren suspiró cansino, y pasando una mano por su rostro, decidió hablar.

—Disculpa. Cuando estoy nervioso suelo ser un poco agresivo… De hecho, aún no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo de ayer.

—Tranquilo. Ya estamos bien. Estoy bien, gracias a ti. —lo calmó, con voz tenue.

Se miraron una vez más; iris esmeraldas buscaron los grisáceos de ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y sintió un pequeño revoloteo en su estómago. No pudiendo aguantar más aquellas sensaciones, se vio obligada a desviar la mirada, antes de que el castaño se percatara del creciente color rojo que se estaba apoderando de sus pálidas mejillas.

—Pensar que estuvimos cerca —prosiguió, con la vista al frente—. ¿Y si no te hubiese podido salvar?

Dejando de lado los sentimientos que habían florecido de la nada, habló con firmeza, buscando zanjar el tema.

—Eren, lo hiciste, y no pongo en duda que lo volverías hacer y saldrías victorioso. Pensar en lo que podría haber pasado sólo te va a atormentar más.

El príncipe dirigió su vista al suelo, apoyando sus antebrazos en sus muslos, meditando las recientes palabras. Después de un tiempo, le terminó por dar la razón.

—Además, estamos entrenando con el capitán Levi, el mejor soldado de Rose.

—Te enteraste rápido.

—La comandante Hange me lo comentó hoy en la mañana.

—Disculpa por no despedirme de tus padres, pero necesitaba entrenar. Es la vía utilizo para soltar mi rabia.

—No te preocupes.

—Hablando del capitán, te pareces a él.

Mikasa alzó las cejas, asombrada por tal comentario.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Físicamente son muy parecidos, y su personalidad también. Él es muy serio, igual que tú.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

—No sueles reír mucho, ni hacer bromas… salvo ese día cuando tomaste sake y…

La princesa tapó su rostro con las manos, avergonzada.

—No me hagas recordarlo, por favor. Aún me siento apenada —murmuró.

—Para mi fue divertido. Aunque jamás había tenido un castigo tan grande.

—Te lo merecías. No debiste dejarme acompañarte —dijo risueña, ya retirando sus manos.

—No te obligue a nada. Es más, tú me obligaste a besarte. —soltó burlón, señalándola con el dedo.

—¡No te opusiste! —exclamó, dándole un leve toque en su brazo derecho, antes de echarse a reír, contagiando de paso al muchacho.

Se observaron el uno al otro, ya más tranquilos, con las sonrisas aún grabadas. Mikasa se sentía en un lugar muy lejano, olvidando por completo la emboscada. Era increíble que, al menos durante unos breves minutos, pudo dejar de lado todo y disfrutar de una buena compañía.

—Oye, ¡Pronto podrás conocer a Armin! —comentó con alegría, incorporándose.

—¿De verdad? —respondió, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Vendrá a visitarnos dentro de unos días.

—¡Finalmente podré verlo en persona!

La emoción de ambos —genuina de él y un poco forzada de ella— se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en su puerta.

Otorgado el permiso para entrar, Sasha se sobrecogió al encontrar a la pareja sola, en un ambiente bastante distendido. Podría asegurar que era la primera vez que los veía tan cercanos.

Sintiendo el peso de la mirada de ambos, y saliendo de su reciente ensoñación, les avisó que el almuerzo estaba listo y que necesitaban de su presencia para comenzar.

La pareja agradeció el gesto, y salieron juntos del dormitorio, ajenos a la emoción poco disimulada de Sasha, quien caminaba tras ellos.

* * *

Desde aquel día, la relación de Eren y Mikasa tomaría un nuevo rumbo. Imperceptible para ellos en un comienzo, poco a poco se haría más habitual la compañía del otro. Ya no eran sólo los entrenamientos los que compartían a diario; mínimo tenían una conversación diaria, con el fin de conocerse más.

En un par de días, había descubierto que Eren desde pequeño estaba siendo entrenado para luchar en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, que no le gustaba mucho leer —prefería que le leyeran— y que, sorprendentemente, era una persona bastante pulcra y que le gustaba mucho mantener su privacidad. Además, se enteró que era un bebedor con alta tolerancia, pero dejó en claro que hacía bastante que no tomaba algún trago, y que si bien, sabía manejar el arco, Sasha siempre le ganaba en todas las rondas.

Fue en virtud de esto último que ese día habían acordado juntarse en el centro de entrenamiento al aire libre, ubicado al lado oeste del castillo. Allí también se encontraba la caballeriza, dónde descansaban los caballos que los soldados utilizaban para desplazarse.

Supuestamente, el encuentro sería después de almuerzo. La joven fue la primera en llegar, portando un vestido con mangas holgadas, para tener mayor movilidad. Como sólo iban a practicar con el arco, no era necesario emplear otro tipo de indumentaria.

Se acercó a una gran estantería de madera, asentada en un espacio cercado con rejillas de madera, y luego de examinar los arcos detenidamente, escogió uno y se colocó el carcaj con algunas flechas en el hombro derecho. A continuación, se encaminó hacia las dianas, ya desgastadas por su uso, tomando una distancia que consideró prudente.

Sacó una flecha, con la mirada fija en su objetivo. La situó en su posición y tensó la cuerda lo suficiente. Aguardó unos segundos y soltó la punta de la flecha, la cual estuvo bastante cerca de dar en el centro.

La princesa frunció levemente el ceño al ver que no dio en el blanco. Estaba frustrada. Cuando entrenaba con el arco en Rose, eso no era un obstáculo. Al parecer, la falta de práctica le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—Fue un buen tiro.

Una voz que no reconoció irrumpió su solitario entrenamiento.

Extrañada, se dio media vuelta para conocer a su dueño. Cabellos dorados, realzados aún más por los destellos del sol, enmarcaban un rostro blanquecino. Pudo notar a su distancia que era casi de su mismo porte, quizás un poco más bajo, pero lo que terminó por acaparar su atención, más que el humilde atuendo que llegaba consigo, fueron los grandes orbes azules a través de los cuales le devolvía la mirada, iguales al océano.

—¿Armin? —cuestionó, con un poco de recelo, acercándose hacia él a paso lento.

El rubio hizo lo mismo, y al escuchar su nombre sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Sí, soy yo! ¡No esperaba que me reconociera! —contestó alegremente. Su voz era mucho más aguda que la de Eren.

Una vez que estuvo que la tuvo al frente, hizo una reverencia.

—Oh, no hagas eso, por favor —replicó la princesa, haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que se detuviera—. Eres amigo de Eren, no hace falta tanta formalidad.

El muchacho se levantó, aún con la sonrisa adornando su infantil semblante. A pesar de que tener casi la misma edad que el príncipe, estos diferían bastante físicamente; Armin se veía muchísimo menor que el castaño, sus rasgos finos y su actitud afable lo hacían ver más inocente de lo que parecía, pero la joven sabía que en realidad no era así. Muchas veces, era el rubio quien lo sacaba de apuros cuando se metía en líos. Ya había escuchado algunas historias sobre ello.

—Mucho gusto, soy Armin Arlert —se presentó, levantando su mano para estrecharla—. Me alegro mucho de conocerla, princesa.

Todo recelo y suspicacia fueron eliminados de su mente. Muy pocas veces en su vida había sentido confianza en alguien que apenas conocía, y ésta fue una de aquellas ocasiones. Quizás, fue gracias a Eren, ya que siempre solía hablar de él en casi todos sus encuentros, o porque simplemente, Armin era de aquellas personas que irradiaban confianza; de las cuáles, podrías encomendar tu vida por completo, sin cuestionamientos.

O tal vez, era una combinación de ambas.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, y estrechando su mano, respondió:

—Sólo llámame Mikasa.

* * *

 **.**

N/A: Millones de disculpas por la gran tardanza de este capítulo. La primera mitad se debió porque me alejé un poco del fandom, y la segunda fue porque una vez de vuelta, estuve estancada intentando crearlo. Este fue un capítulo que escribí sobre la marcha, que tuve que crear desde cero, pero que es completamente necesario para la trama.

Así que no crean que he abandonado esta historia, pienso todos los días en cómo seguir avanzando en ella, y le tengo un enorme cariño porque ha significado un gran desafío para mí. Adoro escribir, adoro esta pareja, y tengo tantas ideas que iré revelando en el camino y que espero lograr concretar.

Reitero mis agradecimientos a mi beta Ili, a todos los que siguen esta historia, a los que la tienen de favoritos, a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar y a los lectores silenciosos, que sé que están ahí. El sólo hecho de que exista gente que lea esto ya me pone muy feliz, y si me dejan un comentario dándome su opinión, no duden en que les contestaré ñ.ñ

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Sentimientos

_¡Un año del lanzamiento de "Broken Crowns"!_

 _Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, un abrazo enorme._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: Sentimientos**

 **.**

El muchacho de cabellera rubia acentuó más su sonrisa.

―Eren me comentó que vendrías pronto ―prosiguió Mikasa, encaminándose hacia el estante.

―Sí ―avanzó junto con ella, para pudiera escucharlo―. Le había escrito una carta hace algunos días y apenas llegué al pueblo vine a visitarlo ―se detuvo unos momentos, reflexionando―. Fue extraño, jamás me habían registrado tanto.

―Es natural, después de lo de boda ―indicó, dejando el arco y el carcaj en su lugar de origen.

Un silencio se produjo entre ellos. Al no escuchar respuesta de su interlocutor, se giró inmediatamente para encontrarse a un Armin bastante descolocado.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó con preocupación, sin dejar de contemplar a la joven de cabellos negros, quien iba a su encuentro, cabizbaja.

―Es… una larga historia ―suspiró cansina, dirigiéndose hacia los interiores del castillo. Armin la siguió.

―Está bien. No quiero parecer entrometido, ja, ja ―soltó una risa nerviosa.

Mikasa lo observó una vez más, y sin meditarlo dos veces, explicó el grave incidente del cual lograron escapar con vida. Se sintió extraña de relatar aquel acontecimiento; en ese punto, se sentía ajena a todo, cómo si sólo hubiese sido un testigo, más no una víctima. Fue la manera que concibió para evitar que el miedo y el terror terminasen por consumir su vida, en una lucha constante que pretendía ganar a toda costa.

Ya se hallaban dentro del castillo cuando finalizó su relato. Armin estaba pasmado.

―Uff… Ahora comprendo todo. No sabes cuánto me alegro de verlos con vida. Eren es una persona muy importante para mí, es como mi hermano.

―Lo sé.

―No sabía que el pueblo de Sina estaba tan preparado. Una emboscada… y en el momento preciso. Sin duda, fue un plan muy meticuloso.

―Supongo que no contaban con que daríamos pelea. Sobre todo, Eren. Sin él, yo…

La muchacha colocó una mano en su pecho y bajó la cabeza. Sentía una punzada cada vez que pensaba en lo cerca que estuvieron de reunirse con la muerte.

Armin la miró y sus grandes orbes azules captaron algo de lo que no se hallaba suficientemente seguro.

―Lo hubiese hecho de todas maneras. Él es así.

―¿Así cómo? ―preguntó una tercera voz, detrás de ellos.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas, simultáneamente. El príncipe del reino María caminaba hacia ellos con una extensa sonrisa.

―¡Amigo! ―exclamó con alegría, al tiempo en que Eren lo rodeaba en un fuerte abrazo.

―Tanto tiempo, Ar ―soltó de vuelta, en voz baja.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa contempló la escena con una pequeña sonrisa. Consciente de la gran amistad entre ellos, se contentó ante su reencuentro; después de todo, Eren se merecía un amigo como aquél.

* * *

Ese día, Armin se quedó pasado el anochecer.

Luego de pasar un largo rato escuchando las peripecias del chico para intentar abrir su propio negocio, anécdotas de cuando eran niños y uno que otro comentario sobre la ya declarada guerra entre ambas naciones, Mikasa decidió abandonar a los jóvenes para que éstos pudiesen hablar con más soltura sobre temas personales. Dejando su taza de té vacía en la mesita situada al lado izquierdo, se levantó de su asiento y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, procedió a retirarse de la sala de reuniones del primer piso. Armin también se levantó, y en señal de despedida estiró su mano, la cual fue estrechada por la princesa.

―¿Te veo después? ―preguntó Eren desde su asiento, justo al momento de abrir la puerta.

―Sí… claro ―murmuró la joven, posando su vista en él. Quedó unos segundos observando sus iris color esmeralda, más de lo necesario. Percatándose de su acto, se volteó, intentando pasar desapercibida y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Nuevamente, el calor se agolpó en sus mejillas, cosa que se estaba volviendo habitual en ella. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos momentos, tratando de calmarse. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto así?

Sacudiendo levemente su cabeza para eliminar los pensamientos que comenzaban a invadir su mente, caminó rumbo hacia su habitación, para darse un largo baño antes de ir a dormir.

Una vez dentro, dejó que sus ropas cayeran al suelo, deslizándose sobre su piel hasta descubrirla completamente. Llenó la bañera, tocó el agua con la punta de su pie, empleando gran gracia en ello, sumergiéndose bajo el líquido purificador en medio de aceites y fragancias de aromas exquisitos que deleitaban hasta los sentidos más finos y exigentes, cayendo en un sopor que inundó todos sus nervios.

Su cuerpo extrañaba aquel ritual, y cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que lo había necesitado, tras el pandemónium que se había desatado después de sus nupcias, echando de menos esos tiempos en los que la guerra no tenía lugar en sus pensamientos, y en donde convertirse en una gobernante digna del trono era su mayor preocupación.

Tornándose el agua más fría y a regañadientes, procedió a salir de la bañera, estirando su mano para tomar la toalla que había dejado a su lado; se cubrió con ella, y también su cabello, secándose con serenidad. Tomó la ropa interior ―un blanco _corset_ completo con encaje, unas medias más arriba de la rodilla y una bata del mismo color, bordada con pequeñas flores doradas― y, con ceremonia y sutileza, se vistió con ella. Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que vistió sus piernas, cuando unos golpes en la puerta la obligaron a reaccionar y salir de su letargo, recordando las últimas palabras de Eren antes de que se retirara.

―¡Un momento! ―exclamó con agitación la princesa, incorporándose de un salto.

Terminando de alistarse y ajustando su bata, abrió levemente la puerta para encontrarse con el semblante de Sasha. Aliviada, se apartó lo suficiente para dejarla entrar.

―Fui a la sala de reuniones dónde estaba junto al príncipe y me di cuenta que usted ya no estaba allí, así que vengo a preguntar si desea algo antes de dormir ―explicó la joven, acompañada de una sonrisa―. Si quiere comer algo o hablar de algo… ―continuó, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda, en un inocente gesto, aunque sus ojos transmitían más emoción de lo que aparentaba.

Mikasa, captando el mensaje de Sasha, tomó asiento en el borde su cama y le dirigió una mirada astuta.

―Dilo.

―Ay, princesa… ¡Es Connie! ―gritó exaltada, sentándose frente a ella.

―Eso lo sé… Pero dime, ¡¿qué pasó?! ―la apresuró, soltando una risita al ver su aspecto.

―Nos besamos, ¡NOS BESAMOS! ―chilló la castaña, envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo.

―No sabes lo feliz que me siento ―respondió, correspondiendo a su abrazo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

La joven criada soltó a la princesa y ésta la observó con detenimiento; estaba radiante, sus ojos emitían un brillo inusual y sus labios se encontraban tan estirados que Mikasa se preguntó si le dolían los músculos de su cara. Tenía un aura jamás antes vista, parecía que irradiaba luz y que podría ser capaz de convertir cualquier cosa en felicidad.

―Finalmente pasó… ―soltó y no pudo evitar reprimir un largo suspiro. Apoyó las manos en su regazo y posó su vista en frente, perdida en sus recuerdos.

―No omitas detalle ―señaló la chica de cabellos oscuros, contagiada también por la felicidad de su amiga.

Despegó su mirada de la nada y la enfocó en su interlocutora.

―Por supuesto, pero esto es largo.

―Entonces ve por unos bocadillos y algo para beber.

La sirvienta alzó las cejas, asombrada por la propuesta. Se incorporó con una renovada energía, la que emana Sasha cada vez que hay comida presente.

―¿Noche de chicas? ―preguntó expectante, contemplándola desde su posición.

Mikasa se limitó a sonreír ladinamente, en señal de afirmación.

―No me tardo, Su Alteza. Vuelvo enseguida ―y salió disparada hacia la entrada.

La princesa exhaló y cerró los ojos, agitando la cabeza con suavidad. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta alegría y energía, pero Sasha era así; dramática, exagerada, pero sobre todo, una excelente amiga y una persona en quien podía confiar plenamente. Así que la aceptaba tal cual era, aunque eso significara que irrumpiera frenéticamente en su cuarto y alterara su sereno y calmado estado.

Para hacer tiempo y esperar a Sasha, la joven se quitó la toalla que aún conservaba en su cabeza y colocándose frente al espejo, comenzó a frotar su melena negra con ella, para poder secarla correctamente.

Una vez más, el mutismo que reinaba en su habitación fue interrumpido cuando llamaron a su puerta.

―¡Adelante! ―exclamó la princesa, creyendo que era la castaña, quien se había devuelto a preguntar algo, pero se equivocó rotundamente cuando miró de soslayo y divisó una figura completamente distinta a la de su amiga―. Eren… ―murmuró atónita.

El joven príncipe la observó boquiabierto, percatándose de su evidente semidesnudez, cubierta por una fina y casi transparente bata, que poco ayudaba a cubrirla. Mikasa instintivamente bajó los brazos y los sostuvo a la altura de su pecho, provocando que su escote se pronunciara aún más. Sonrojados ambos, y notando su tremendo error, se dio media vuelta rápidamente, continuando dificultosamente con su labor, pretendiendo disimular su nerviosismo y el rojo furioso que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

―Dis-Disculpa ―farfulló el castaño, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera la joven. Se pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello castaño, sin saber cómo proseguir.

―No te preocupes ―susurró Mikasa, vehementemente avergonzada―. No fue tu culpa.

Eren rascó su nuca con una mano, intranquilo. Tenía clarísimo que debía irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero algo invisible lo retenía en su lugar, como si de la nada hubiese perdido la capacidad de caminar y salir corriendo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía irse sin decir nada y que ella se hiciera una idea errónea de su persona. ¡Tenía que decir algo más!

Inspiró profundo, en un intento por dominarse, y reuniendo valor, continuó.

―Quería… saber cómo te sientes… Cómo te sentiste con Armin, si te agradó o no ―pasó una mano por su frente, apartando la mirada hacia el piso. No se atrevería a tropezar con los iris grises y descubrir en ellos antipatía o desprecio por tener el descaro de continuar en su dormitorio.

Mikasa giró su cuerpo, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Se sentía inquieta en demasía por estar con poca ropa frente a él, pero también recordaba que ella había hecho lo mismo, y peor aún, había entrado a su habitación, incluso sin su consentimiento. Además, Eren había sido respetuoso, no el tipo de hombre que actuaba sin sentido común cuando se hallaba frente a una mujer.

Pero lo que más le asustaba, eran los sentimientos que estaban emergiendo una vez más y que se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Sentimientos que, por cierto, jamás había tenido por un ser humano en su vida.

Reuniendo toda la templanza posible, y poniendo en práctica todo su autocontrol, Mikasa decidió dejar de lado aquel _impasse_ y responder a las interrogantes.

―Armin es una buena persona. Es… exactamente cómo lo imaginaba ―confesó, en un tono de voz mucho más tranquilo―. Me agrada.

Eren despegó la vista del suelo y alzó su rostro para ver el de ella. Su cuerpo se relajó al escucharla hablar y al descubrir que en sus ojos no existía ningún ápice de odio o resentimiento. Dejó ir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones a través de un suspiro.

―Me alegra… que todo haya ido bien.

Mikasa esbozó una tímida sonrisa, continuando con su proceso de secado.

―¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? ―soltó el castaño, tentando a su suerte.

La princesa se detuvo y lo miró, sorprendida por sus palabras. Carraspeó, tragó saliva, y dejó que las palabras se abrieran paso torpemente a través de sus labios.

―E-Está bien ―susurró.

―Toma asiento.

Obedeciendo a las órdenes del muchacho de ojos verdes, tomó asiento al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda, descansando sus manos sobre su regazo. Él se sentó tras ella y acomodando la toalla entre sus manos, tomó un mechón de cabello y procedió a frotarlo lo bastante fuerte como para eliminar la humedad que los cubría. La joven cerró los ojos al sentir una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Eren.

―Perdona. Seré cuidadoso.

Mikasa asintió apenas y bajó la cabeza. A esas alturas, se encontraba apretando los puños con firmeza, procurando reprimir a toda costa los escalofríos que le provocaba Eren cada vez que repetía el proceso. Pasado unos minutos, se percató que el príncipe se había detenido, dejando la toalla a un costado. No alcanzó a preguntar el motivo de su interrupción cuando sintió los dedos del joven deslizarse entre los mechones color ébano, cepillándolos con suavidad.

La princesa jadeó.

Separando cuidadosamente los cabellos enredados entre sus hábiles manos, inspiró profundamente, inundando sus fosas nasales del exquisito aroma que expedía la joven. Ante este gesto, Mikasa volteó su cuerpo para reunirse con aquellas luces esmeraldas, las que ya aguardaban a su reencuentro. La mano de Eren recorrió delicadamente su rostro hasta detenerse hacia su mentón, mirando absorto sus labios.

No tenía idea de que estaba pasando, ni que cosa fue la que provocó que Eren tuviese ese gesto con ella. Sólo escuchaba latir su corazón con furia, consciente que ambos estaban a punto de cruzar una línea de la cual no había retorno.

Debía frenarlo.

Debía, pero las emociones la conquistaron por completo y ellas dictaban otra cosa. Echó un rápido recorrido al rostro ubicado frente a ella; cejas pronunciadas, largas pestañas, cabello revuelto y unos bellos labios, los cuales, ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

¿Podía probarlos una vez más?

Al no ver una reacción desaprobatoria de su parte, Eren se acercó un poco a sus labios, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Mikasa jadeó nuevamente, imitando la acción del castaño. Poco a poco el espacio entre ellos se fue estrechando paulatinamente, llegando al punto de percibir la respiración del otro.

Faltaban tan solo unos cuantos centímetros, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, por tercera vez durante esa noche.

―Todo listo, Su Alt- ¡AY, DISCULPEN, DISCULPEN! ―se lamentó Sasha al interrumpir el momento.

Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron al ser sorprendidos y se separaron en un segundo, situándose cada uno a un extremo del dormitorio.

La criada observó a la pareja con aflicción, aun sosteniendo la bandeja repleta de comida. Tanto Eren como Mikasa estaban tremendamente abochornados; sus rostros lo evidenciaban. La princesa estaba tan estupefacta por lo que _casi_ estuvo a punto de hacer, que atinó a tapar su boca con sus manos, mirando a la recién llegada como hubiese sido sorprendida _infraganti,_ cometiendo el peor crimen de todos.

Eren, por su parte, no se atrevió a mirar a ninguna de las dos chicas. Perturbado y sin poder lograr procesar lo ocurrido, abandonó el lugar a grandes zancadas.

Se quedaron solas en la habitación. Sasha dejó la bandeja sobre el tocador y cerró la puerta, tras la salida del príncipe. La muchacha no salía de su estado de conmoción, por lo su amiga se vio en la obligación de intervenir.

―Su Alteza… ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó en voz bajita, ubicándose frente a ella.

La aludida enfocó su vista en la criada y bajando las manos de su boca, murmuró apenas:

―No lo sé…

* * *

Aquella noche, Mikasa apenas pudo dormir.

La primera razón fue porque Sasha habló insistentemente sobre su primer beso con Connie.

La segunda fue porque, inmediatamente después de que respondiese a esa pregunta, la joven criada alzó su puño en señal de júbilo, eufórica. No era la primera vez que expresaba con soltura su deseo de que estuvieran juntos y fueran una pareja "de verdad". Además, le hizo recordar lo cercano que el castaño se había vuelto con ella, por lo que ese hecho no era para nada algo descabellado.

Sasha era enfática en señalar que existía química y una innegable atracción entre ambos. Gustarse era poco.

Pero la pelinegra negaba que estuvieran juntos. Obstinada, alegaba que eran fantasías de la castaña y que solo había sido un acto irracional, dejándose llevar por el momento, poniendo en duda si Eren realmente sentía algo más por ella.

 _― ¿Estás loca? ¡Cómo no podría sentir atracción por ti, si estuvo a punto de besarte!_

 _―Eso no dice nada_

 _―¿No te has percatado lo cercano que se han vuelto el uno al otro? ¡En toda mi vida, jamás vi al príncipe comportarse de esa manera!_

 _―No, Sasha. Sólo somos amigos_

 _―¿Amigos que están a punto de besarse? Eren es impulsivo, expresa lo que siente a través de sus actos. ¡Y este acto dice mucho de él!_

 _―Él nunca ha tenido una actitud distinta conmigo, salvo hoy. Eso no quiere decir que…_

 _―¿Por qué intentas eludir lo evidente? ¡Por qué te rehúsas a amar!_

En ese momento la realidad la golpeó con fuerza; tenía pleno conocimiento de los sentimientos que la embargaban cada vez que estaba junto a Eren, pero tenía tanto miedo de reconocer que se estaba enamorando perdidamente del castaño, que las aplacaba una y otra, y otra vez.

De esa manera, evadió el tema semana tras semana, hasta que las duras palabras de Sasha cayeron como balde de agua fría sobre ella, obligándose a hacerse cargo de ellas.

Aun así, no pudo darle en el gusto a la joven de ojos almendrados; no se sentía preparada para reconocerlo a viva voz, pero sí que le ayudó aquella conversación para aclarar su mente.

La tercera razón fue porque al día siguiente se concretaría la llegada de Annie, a quien tenía muchas ganas de conocer.

Lastimosamente, no tenía mayor información sobre ella, más que vivía en el pueblo María, junto a otros de cientos de habitantes. Decidió no compartir esa información con la sirvienta, ya que luego de varias conversaciones, nunca había mencionado a una "amiga". Todos tenían claro, al parecer, que el único amigo de Eren era Armin. Por lo que esa chica era alguien a quien quería mantener en secreto.

Tampoco sabía cómo Eren iba a reaccionar. Después escapar rápidamente, sin emitir palabra alguna, Mikasa temía que su relación ya no fuese la misma y que la evitara. O mucho peor; que tomara una actitud dura y ofensiva en su contra. Ya conocía el temperamento del muchacho cuando estaba enojado, y no era algo que estaba dispuesta a soportar.

¿Cómo lograría concretar su objetivo, dadas todas estas circunstancias desfavorables?

No lo sabía, y tampoco tenía ganas de descubrirlo esa noche. Solo quería dejar tranquila su mente, al menos un par de horas, antes de que comenzara un nuevo día.

Apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos, o a eso le pareció Mikasa, cuando Sasha entró a su cuarto, apresurándola para el entrenamiento matutino con el capitán Levi.

Pálida, con grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos, hizo acto de presencia en la sala de entramientos. Levi terminaba de ajustarse las vendas de sus manos, cuando le echó un vistazo. Frunció el ceño al verla en ese estado.

―Vete ―murmuró, continuando con su tarea.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó incrédula.

―A no ser que quieras recibir una gran paliza. Es cosa tuya ―replicó. Mikasa enmudeció. De toda su existencia, eran contadas las ocasiones en que había sido liberada de su entrenamiento. Su aspecto debió ser peor de que lo que pensaba, para que tomara esa decisión. Era como si adivinara que tenía varios asuntos atormentando su mente.

―Muchas gracias, capitán.

―Tch.

* * *

Ese día marchó más rápido de lo que Mikasa pudo prever. Vistiendo su indumentaria habitual, el resto de la mañana deambuló por el castillo, en búsqueda de Eren, sin resultado alguno. La ansiedad poco a poco se hacía presente, hasta que, a la hora de almuerzo, el castaño se presentó en el comedor.

Instintivamente, la princesa se giró para seguir con la mirada a su esposo, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, tomando asiento frente a ella, en la larga mesa de madera. No supo lo significativo que fue ese mínimo gesto; lo aliviada que se sentía ahora que confirmó que Eren Jaeger, aspirante al trono del reino María, no tenía ningún ápice de resentimiento.

La relación se hallaba intacta.

O al menos, hasta esa noche.

Mikasa fue la primera en terminar su comida. Agradeciendo a todos los presentes, y echando un último vistazo al castaño, caminó rumbo a su cuarto y se encerró ahí, atenta a cualquier movimiento proveniente desde el exterior.

Se paseaba, jugando con sus manos, hasta que, finalmente, escuchó que la puerta de enfrente se abría. Pegó la oreja a la suya, para captar cualquier sonido. Se mantuvo así bastante tiempo, hasta escuchó los pasos del muchacho, abandonando su dormitorio. Y pudo jurar que se detuvo frente a la suya, antes de alejarse.

Esperando unos minutos, para darle cierta ventaja, tomó una larga capa color gris y salió tras él. Bajando rápidamente la escalinata que conectaba al primer piso, tomó un atajo hacia el jardín y continuó su trayecto hasta la parte trasera del castillo. Si quería escabullirse sin que nadie supiese, era lógico que la entrada principal sería la última opción a la cual recurrir.

Y estaba en lo correcto: llegando a los jardines traseros, pudo apreciar desde su ubicación como Eren saltaba uno de los muros y se perdía en el espeso bosque. Curiosamente, no había guardias rondando por el lugar.

Le había sacado una buena ventaja, por lo que la princesa corrió hacia ese lugar e inspeccionó apresuradamente el muro. Cayó en la cuenta que era muchísimo más bajo que los que franqueaban la entrada principal y gran parte de sus fronteras. Parecía ser hecho con ese propósito. Luego de encontrar algunos puntos de apoyo, escaló con agilidad y salió de los límites del castillo, adentrándose en el bosque.

Teniendo extrema precaución de no toparse con el muchacho, caminó por un estrecho sendero de tierra, que se perdía entre los árboles. Transitó por aquel lugar por casi media hora, hasta que, finalmente, las casas de madera y el bullicio de la muchedumbre que circulaba por el pueblo se dejó entre ver.

Con cautela, salió del bosque y se integró de manera sigilosa junto a los pueblerinos, ajustando su capucha, para evitar ser descubierta. Movió su cabeza por todas partes, en búsqueda del príncipe, o de algún indicio que pudiese exhibir su posición, pero llegó demasiado tarde; no había rastro del castaño.

Estaba agradecida de que el pueblo María no fuese tan grande, porque, desde toda su estadía en él, la única vez que había salido del castillo fue para su boda, así que no tenía idea en donde se encontraba. Por lo que pudo distinguir, se ubicaba en un sector aledaño a un comercio, ya que existía gran afluencia de público.

Suspiró, sin saber qué hacer.

Su parte racional le indicaba que era hora de regresar, y que asumiera que esa estúpida idea de seguir a Eren era un fiasco desde el comienzo.

Su parte emocional, por el contrario, le sugería que continuase con la búsqueda. No podía echarse para atrás cuando ya había llegado tan lejos.

No alcanzó a decidir, cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su túnica, forzándola a voltearse.

―¿Armin? ―murmuró con suma extrañeza.

―¡Su Alteza, era usted!

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―preguntó la chica.

El rubio desvió la mirada, inquieto.

―¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?, no queda muy lejos de aquí.

Mikasa asintió, sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando. Siguió al joven, en un silencioso trayecto que no duró más de un par de minutos. La vivienda se veía pequeña, pero muy acogedora, cuestión que confirmó una vez que Armin la invitó a pasar.

―¿Desea tomar té? ―preguntó, acomodando su chaleco sobre una silla―. Tome asiento, por favor.

Movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación, sin perder de vista al joven que se perdía en la cocina. Dejó su larga túnica sobre la silla contigua, al tiempo que observaba con más detenimiento la humilde morada; la sala se hallaba separada de la cocina, la cual, estaba adornada con un sofá y dos butacas algo gastados por el uso. También pudo notar que tenía dos habitaciones, situadas al lado izquierdo de la cocina, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue un cuadro pintado a mano, de lo que parecía ser Armin junto a sus padres.

―Aquí tiene, princesa.

―Muchas gracias, Armin ―contestó la joven, recibiendo la taza―. Y por favor, no más formalidades.

―Entonces… Toma asiento, Mikasa.

Siguiendo las órdenes del anfitrión, tomó asiento frente a él, teniendo cuidado de no derramar su taza.

―Eren es mi amigo, pero… sé que te tarde o temprano te vas a enterar de todas maneras ―comenzó el rubio.

Mikasa frunció un poco el ceño, expectante.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Eren sospechaba que hubieses leído las cartas. Ayer me lo comentó, y me pidió ayuda, por si esto llegaba a suceder… ―bebió un poco de té.

Mikasa bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

―Yo… no sé qué decir ―susurró apenada.

―No tienes que decir nada, es normal.

―¿Normal? ―levantó la cabeza, confundida.

Esta vez fue Armin quien arrugó el ceño. Luego, cerró los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Vi como tú y Eren interactuaron ayer, y … no parecían simplemente "amigos". ¡Ustedes se gustan!

La princesa enmudeció. Era la segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas que le hacían el mismo comentario, y como si fuera poco, emanaba de una persona que apenas había compartido unas cuantas horas. Si esa cantidad de tiempo fue suficiente para que Armin llegara a esa conclusión, no quería saber que información podía obtener si pasaba más tiempo con él.

Tuvo que haber colocado una expresión terrible para que el muchacho interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

―¡Tranquila, tranquila! Disculpa si te incomodé ―agregó, compungido―. No quiero ser impertinente, perdón.

―Está bien ―trató de calmarlo―. Sólo es… extraño. No eres el primero que me dice lo mismo.

Bebió un poco de su té y dejó la taza en la mesita que los separaba.

―Yo… no había pensado en esto, hasta ayer ―se confesó la chica.

―Entiendo.

―¿Te ha dicho algo?

El rubio meditó antes de responder:

―Me ha dicho algunas cosas, pero creo que está pasando por el mismo periodo que tú.

Aprovechando el momento de sinceridad, atacó sin rodeos.

―Y Annie… ¿Es su novia?

―No sé si llamarla "novia", pero se han estado viendo cerca de un año. Eren no habla mucho de ella, sólo era una distracción de su rutinaria vida.

―¿Era?

―Sí, hasta que llegaste al castillo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sus blancas mejillas rápidamente adoptaron un color rojizo. Necesitaba saber con urgencia todo lo que Eren había dicho de ella a su mejor amigo, pero no quería dar una imagen de chismosa; ya suficiente tenía con el intento de espionaje hacia el castaño.

―Voy por más té. ¿Te gustan los dulces?

―Me encantan.

Abandonó la sala, dejando a Mikasa en medio de un mar de emociones. Apenas habían entablado una conversación y ya tenía tanta información, que no sabía cómo procesarla. Armin era una fuente muy confiable, por lo que sus palabras eran de suma importancia; toda información que fuera revelando difícilmente podía ser puesta en duda.

El joven de cabellera rubia volvió con una tetera y un plato con distintos pastelitos.

―No sabía que era una "distracción" para Eren ―retomó Mikasa, al tiempo que los objetos eran acomodados en la mesita.

―Creo que me expresé mal. No es que esté jugando con ustedes ―explicó, mientras se decidía por uno―. Lo que pienso es que finalmente Eren encontró en ti lo que estaba buscando.

No necesitó que el rubio diera mayores explicaciones, porque captó el mensaje completamente. Sonrió gratamente, con la mirada perdida en un punto incierto del suelo, recordando la noche anterior y lo cerca que habían estado. No podía comparar aquello con el día de su boda, porque las condiciones habían sido diametralmente opuestas.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, levantó su vista hacia Armin, quien le brindaba una cálida sonrisa. Sus orbes celestes brillaban de alegría, al igual que los grisáceos de ella. Luego se enfocó en los pastelitos, escogió uno y le dio un bocado.

―Está bueno… ―dictaminó, gratamente sorprendida por la mano del joven―. Demasiado bueno.

Acabado el primero, tomó otro y acto seguido, le dio un mordisco.

―Muchas gracias.

―¿No has pensado en trabajar en el castillo? ―preguntó, yendo por el tercero.

―Eren me lo ha ofrecido muchas veces, pero siempre lo rechazo. No quiero que piense que me aprovecho de él.

― No creo que piense eso.

―La verdad es que mi sueño es poner mi propia panadería, como lo hicieron mis padres. Trabajando con ellos fue que aprendí este oficio.

―Y… ¿qué sucedió? ―preguntó con timidez, cuando ya se disponía a elegir el cuarto bocado.

―Después de que enfermaron, no pude hacerme cargo yo solo del negocio. Las ganancias no alcanzaban para cubrir todo, así que tuve que venderla. Hoy en día me mantengo con algunos pedidos, pero no es lo mismo que antes.

Notó como su sonrisa poco a poco se fue apagando, al igual que el brillo que emanaba de sus ojos.

―Si hay algo que pueda hacer…

―Muchas gracias, Mikasa, pero estoy bien ―sonriendo una vez más.

Y comprobó que no lo estaba.

* * *

El anochecer ya se había dejado caer cuando la princesa emprendió rumbo al castillo, acompañada de Armin. El muchacho de cabellera rubia se negó rotundamente a dejarla partir sin su compañía; temía que algún bandido, o peor, o algún soldado de Sina rondara por el bosque y pusiera en peligro su vida.

Cediendo ante su insistencia, fue que la pelinegra dio por finalizada una grata tarde, donde pudo conocer en profundidad a una de las personas más cercanas y queridas en la vida de Eren.

A pesar de que estaba oscuro, lograron llegar con bastante rapidez gracias a su acompañante, quien conocía el camino de memoria. Aquel espeso bosque fue testigo de muchas huidas y travesuras del castaño del castillo; algunas solitarias, otras, junto a su fiel amigo, durante muchos años. Y aún lo seguía siendo.

Ya habían llegado a la muralla que demarcaba los límites del castillo, cuando la despedida se hizo inminente. Mikasa se bajó la capucha de su túnica y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

―Muchas gracias, Armin. Por todo.

―No es nada ―respondiendo a su vez, con una radiante―. Si te llegaba a suceder algo, Eren jamás me lo perdonaría. Y yo tampoco podría perdonarme a mí mismo.

―Puedo defenderme sola. Después de lo de la boda… ―se detuvo, restándole importancia al asunto.

El rubio la observó con tristeza. Y luego, en un acto que no pudo anticipar, la abrazó.

Quedó asombrada ante ese gesto y aún más, que no le incomodara en lo absoluto. Convivir con los constantes cariños de Carla y Sasha hicieron que se fuera acostumbrando cada vez más a aquellas muestras de afecto.

―Cuídate, Mikasa. Y cuida a mi amigo ―murmuró en voz bajita.

La aludida asintió, y le correspondió de igual manera.

―¿Mikasa? ¿Armin?

Un desconcertado Eren contemplaba la escena, acompañado de una blanca muchacha de cabellos dorados, atado en un moño.

Annie.


	8. Un inicio, un término

_¡Estoy gratamente sorprendida por la gran recepción que tuvo el capítulo anterior! Millones de gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y se dieron el tiempo de comentar. Siempre les escribiré devuelta._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Un inicio, un término**

 **.**

Los aludidos se separaron de golpe.

―Eren… ―murmuró la chica con desasosiego. Estaba completamente confundida al ver la expresión del príncipe, seguramente imaginando escenarios que jamás sucedieron. Y que esa chica rubia estuviese a su lado no mejoraba para nada la situación.

―Ah… ¡Eren!, ¡Annie!, ¿cómo están? ―pronunció Armin, acercándose un poco a ellos, procurando alejar las tensiones. Era evidente que el muchacho también se sentía nervioso.

Eren frunció aún más el ceño y alternó sus ojos entre Armin y Annie.

―¿Ustedes se conocían?

La mujer escondió con delicadeza un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

―Nuestros padres se frecuentaban ―soltó con indiferencia, sin mirar a alguien en particular.

―Hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos pequeños ―continuó Armin, intentando justificarse.

―¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ―el desconcierto en la voz de Eren era evidente.

―Porque no nos habíamos vuelto a ver ―murmuró Annie con monotonía, en un afán de dar por finalizado el interrogatorio.

Un silencio amargo se apoderó de los presentes. La acompañante de Eren enfocó sus ojos celestes en Mikasa, quien se hallaba igual de sorprendida por ese descubrimiento. La princesa, a cambio, le sostuvo la mirada, aunque no fue fácil; lo poco que había durado la conversación fue suficiente para percibir su carácter fuerte, y que, a pesar de su baja estatura, no era alguien que se dejara intimidar con ligereza. Su semblante inexpresivo y sombrío le generaba un poco de contrariedad.

Nuevamente fue Armin quien tomó las riendas, preguntándole a Annie si quería acompañarlo de regreso al pueblo. La joven no respondió, no obstante, dirigió un último vistazo a los príncipes, antes de adentrarse en el espeso bosque.

El rubio, que se ubicaba justo en el medio de ambos, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y se despidió de ellos, lamentando profundamente el abandonar a Mikasa en esas condiciones. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que era lo más prudente; tenía la esperanza de que se contendría con ella.

Una vez solos, Eren giró la vista hacia su acompañante; la poca iluminación proveniente del cielo dejó entrever una mezcla de confusión y enojo en su rostro. Entonces, desvió la mirada, sin saber cómo salir de esa circunstancia.

El muchacho inició su caminata hacia el pequeño muro fronterizo y Mikasa lo siguió silente. Ya dentro del castillo, continuaron su travesía, acompañados solo con el sonido de la naturaleza, hasta que, unos metros antes de ingresar al vestíbulo, Eren explotó:

―¿De verdad, Mikasa?... ¿con Armin?

―¡¿Qué?! ―la referida volteó su semblante, sorprendida.

Las esmeraldas del joven se perdían en el suelo, deteniendo su paso antes de continuar.

―¿Con… mi mejor amigo? ―murmuró, dolido.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, estupefacta. Sus temores recientes se hicieron realidad con esa interrogante; lo había malinterpretado todo.

―Eren, qué estás diciendo…

―¡LOS VI! Tú y él… ¡Abrazados! ―la acusó, fulminándole con la mirada. La chica permaneció indignada. Después de lo cerca que habían estado el día anterior, Eren estaba colérico por algo que en realidad no había sucedido. Se sentía dolida y necesitaba explicarle el contexto, pero fue interrumpida al instante―. Pensé que nosotros… Mejor olvídalo ―dijo él, agitando su cabeza para retomar el camino.

La princesa frunció el ceño, irritada. No por lo que acababa de escuchar, ya que sabía bien de qué hablaba él, sino porque en ese instante, la imagen de Annie volvió a su mente. Ellos eran libres, o al menos así lo habían acordado el primer día de su llegada al castillo, y un reclamo de parte de Eren no era algo apropiado ni aceptable, conociendo la naturaleza de su relación con aquella muchacha rubia.

―¿Y Annie? ―se atrevió a contestar la joven, sin contemplarlo, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse escuchar. Apretó la falda de su vestido, conteniéndose.

El aludido se detuvo, sorprendido.

―Eso es diferente… ―girando su rostro para responderle.

―Sí, es diferente… ―continuó, hablando con firmeza―. Porque Armin y yo sólo somos amigos.

Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de él, y Eren no pudo evitar sentirse un poco acobardado.

―Yo jamás pedí explicaciones.

El príncipe enmudeció.

Esta vez, el peso de la culpa se dejó caer por completo. Pero no podía justificarse, puesto que en realidad, sabía que ella tenía razón.

Ella aguardó unos segundos y se dio por vencida. Caminó con dirección hacia su dormitorio hasta que la voz de Eren retumbó en el vestíbulo, alcanzándola.

―Mikasa…

La chica continuó su trayecto, ignorándole, por lo que Eren se vio forzado a tomarla del brazo para captar su atención.

―¿Podemos hablar? ―preguntó, con un tono de voz más meloso que la vez anterior.

Ella le miró de reojo, lo último que quería era hablar. Nunca se había molestado con Eren, pero sentirse juzgada por alguien que no estaba en posición de hacerlo fue mucho más fuerte que sí misma.

Hizo un ademán para soltarse, pero él la retuvo, forcejeando.

―Eren, por favor suel-

―¡HEY, DÉJALA EN PAZ!

Ambos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Jean, quien trotó hacia ellos, furibundo. Mikasa aprovechó la instancia para liberarse del príncipe y tomar distancia.

―¡No te metas, cara de caballo!, ¡Estoy hablando con mi esposa! ―respondió el castaño, firme frente a él.

―¡Será tu esposa pero también es mi amiga, bastardo! ―respondió el soldado, enfocando su interés en la joven―. ¿Estás bien? ―le interrogó, al ver cómo se frotaba la zona en que Eren la había tomado minutos antes―. Maldito bastardo, ¡Le hiciste daño!

Eren tragó con nerviosismo, preocupado de que aquello fuera verdad.

―¡Lárgate, si no quieres que te despida ahora! ¡Y mira cómo le hablas a tu príncipe!

―¡Me importa una mierda si lo haces! ―gritó con furia, ahora encarando a Su Alteza. Eren no se quedó atrás y le hizo frente, impidiéndole el paso―. ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

―Deberías. Podría ordenar que te corten la cabeza en cualquier momento ―murmuró, a escasos centímetros de él. Estaba preparado para dar el primer golpe cuando una fuerza externa en su pecho lo apartó del soldado. Mikasa los había empujado para abrirse paso entre ellos, y sin decir palabra alguna, subió por las escaleras, dejando atónitos a los dos hombres.

* * *

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores.

Desde aquel incidente, había evitado por todos los medios coincidir con Eren. Si bien era una labor difícil, ya que prácticamente dormía frente a ella, los astros parecían estar alineados a su favor. Su mayor temor era en las horas de comida, así que optó por dirigirse al comedor anticipadamente, o siempre entrar en él acompañada.

Curiosamente, Carla era la persona con la que habitualmente se topaba, provocando que su estancia en el comedor se extendiera por largas horas. A veces, Eren llegaba, se limitaba a saludar a regañadientes, engullía y se retiraba. La reina del imperio María pocas veces los hizo relacionarse en una misma conversación, lo que llevó a Mikasa a pensar que tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y le agradecía internamente por no realizar cuestionamientos que consiguiesen incomodarla.

Con Grisha, sin embargo, sucedía todo lo contrario; eran contadas las ocasiones que lo veía en la cabecera de la mesa, y siempre le generaba la impresión de necesitar con urgencia un descanso. Su estadía era relativamente corta, pero a diferencia de su hijo, hacía el esfuerzo por interesarse e interactuar en las pláticas.

Había transcurrido casi una semana bajo la misma dinámica cuando, a la hora de la cena, los cuatro coincidieron en el comedor y la reina dejó caer la bomba: Dentro de dos días estaba convocada la primera gran velada dentro del castillo y tanto Eren como Mikasa serían los principales festejados.

Los referidos no pudieron impedir el cruzar miradas, presos por la confusión y el shock. Fue fugaz, pero bastó ese simple encuentro para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que estaban sintiendo lo mismo.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para la reina que, en un intento por salvaguardar su decisión, explicó que aquel era el escenario perfecto para que se dieran a conocer frente al pueblo, ya que la celebración programada para el día de la boda había sido cancelada de manera repentina y hacía bastante que no se efectuaba una. Por su parte, el rey puntualizó que la medida ayudaría a mejorar los ánimos, tanto dentro como fuera del castillo, y desterrarían de paso, rumores que aludían a una actitud temerosa por parte del reino frente a la guerra declarada por Sina.

El que no respondieran a las variadas amenazas propagó la errónea idea de que se sentían intimidados por el poderío militar de su contrincante. Por ello, tal acontecimiento supondría un claro mensaje para todos: La unión de las monarquías María y Rose se encontraba más fuerte que nunca, y dispuestos para hacer frente a cualquier enemigo.

Al igual que la boda, no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar.

Y fue así, como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mikasa se hallaba en su dormitorio, rodeada de criadas, alistándola para lo que sería "el gran acontecimiento".

―Debo decir, Su Alteza, que ese vestido le queda perfecto ―comentó Sasha alegremente, cuando terminó de alisar algunos pliegues en la falda.

―¿Puedo verme ahora? ―preguntó con timidez.

―¡No!

Mikasa suspiró. Las sirvientas habían cubierto el espejo de su alcoba con una sábana apenas entraron en ella, todo por orden de Sasha, quien no quería que su amiga se contemplara, sino cuando estuviese _"lista para deslumbrar"._

―Estamos listas, chicas. Pueden retirarse. Yo me quedaré con la princesa hasta que lleguen los invitados ―ordenó la castaña.

Las criadas cumplieron con el mandato y procedieron a abandonar el lugar, llenándola de elogios en el camino. Su amiga se encargó de cerrar la puerta y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, se encaminó hacia el espejo para remover la tela.

La joven no se reconoció.

El vestido escogido para la ocasión era de color azul intenso, amarrado al cuello, con fina pedrería color plateado que adornaba todo el borde, incluyendo el escote. Un cinturón confeccionado con el mismo material cumplía la función de realzar su estilizada figura, cosa que la amplia falda no lograba ocultar. Los guantes que estaba utilizando eran de color blanco, y cubrían casi por completo su brazo. Tenían una pequeña franja azul en la parte superior, donde nacía un pequeño y delicado volado.

El maquillaje era notoriamente diferente al solía usar; sombras oscuras, rímel y delineador coloreaban su semblante, además del polvo en sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban teñidos de un color carmesí, logrando que su piel de porcelana resaltara aún más.

Si no fuera porque su cabello estaba suelto ―no era demasiado lo que podían hacer con él, debido a su longitud actual ― habría jurado que estaba viendo a otra persona.

La princesa observó su reflejo en el espejo y, después de varios días, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa genuina.

―¿Te gusta? Quise intentar algo nuevo. Desde que supe de la fiesta, te visualicé de esta manera y no podía sacármelo de la cabeza… ―explicó, con un dejo de nerviosismo―. Mira… podemos cambiarlo, aún hay un poco de tiem-

―Tranquila, Sasha. Me gusta ―confesó Mikasa, jugando con algunos mechones de su melena.

La criada soltó un suspiro de alivio y avanzó con dirección al balcón.

―Aún falta para que comience… ―comentó, mientras observaba por el ventanal como los soldados se apostaban en la entrada, preparados para empezar a recibir a los invitados.

La princesa se colocó al lado de su amiga, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mismo punto. El sol poco a poco estaba ocultándose tras el horizonte para dar lugar a la noche.

―Uhm… Sasha… ―inició.

―Quieres saber de Eren, ¿no es así?

Su interlocutora bajó la cabeza, enfocándose en sus manos. La chica de coleta sonrió.

―Hoy volvió a preguntarme como estabas. Si bien no me dice mucho, sé que está arrepentido y no sabe cómo acércate a ti. Yo ya le he dicho que lo haga simplemente, pero él es terco. Siempre lo ha sido.

―Es verdad, pero… ya no sé cómo seguir con esto.

La criada la reprochó con la mirada.

―Oye… ¿Estás dudando?

La joven de cabellos negros regresó su visión a ella, y la tristeza se dejó ver perfectamente en aquellos iris grisáceos.

Había sido muy duro convivir de esa manera con Eren, pero luego de una larga conversación, estaba decidida a no dar marcha atrás. Era él quien le debía unas disculpas por su comportamiento. Aunque no podía negar que le angustiaba y le apenaba que aún no fueran capaces de zanjar y finiquitar ese tema de una vez por todas.

Desde que la noticia fue anunciada, notó que su esposo había cambiado la actitud; a veces se la quedaba viendo, como si fuese a hablarle, pero algo en su interior lo hacía cambiar de opinión, y se marchaba sin decir nada.

Si no fuese por la reina Carla y también por Sasha ―quien la visitaba sagradamente todos los días, sin falta― ya habría perdido la cordura.

―Tienes que seguir firme, amiga. Tú no hiciste nada malo.

―Lo sé.

* * *

El sol había desaparecido por completo cuando los invitados arribaron a la magna ceremonia convocada por los reyes del imperio María.

Las chicas se quedaron en el cuarto de la princesa hasta que una criada llamó a la puerta y avisó que Carla la requería en el vestíbulo. Obediente, y echándole un último vistazo a su amiga, se desplazó hasta ese lugar.

Bajando las escalinatas, lo primero que percibió fue lo atiborrado que estaba el recibidor. Meseros, músicos, soldados e invitados se encontraban congregados, ocupando todos los espacios posibles.

Intentó divisar a la reina dentro del gentío, y la halló conversando con unos asistentes cerca de la escalera, junto a Grisha. Lucía radiante y hermosa, más de lo habitual.

―¡Mikasa, cariño! ―se acercó a ella, sosteniendo una fina copa―. Ven, quiero presentarte a los Reiss, son una familia encantadora.

La princesa colocó su mejor sonrisa y se dejó guiar por su suegra hasta los allegados. El bullicio no le permitía escuchar con claridad sobre lo que estaban conversando, por lo que simplemente se limitó a asentir o negar con la cabeza cuando la miraban. Los Reiss parecían ser muy amables, y la hija mayor, una hermosa joven de larga melena negra y ojos celestes captaba la atención de más de un invitado.

Ya había perdido completamente el hilo de la charla cuando su esposo apareció. Carla estuvo todo ese periodo atenta, esperando que hiciera acto de presencia, y apenas terminó de bajar el último peldaño, hizo lo mismo que con ella y lo incorporó al grupo. El príncipe, haciendo gala de su cordialidad y cortesía, saludó de manera encantadora y hasta participó de la plática, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sintió una pequeña punzada al verlo comportarse así, y un torrente de pensamientos se apoderaron de su mente, los que se vieron drásticamente interrumpidos cuando los ojos verdes se posaron en ella.

―Mikasa, ¿podemos hablar?

Su molestia inicial se transformó rápidamente en nerviosismo. Accediendo a su requerimiento, se despidieron educadamente y comenzaron a caminar, buscando un lugar más íntimo.

En la búsqueda, no pudo evitar que su mirada se perdiera en él, en su cabello alborotado, sus anchos hombros y sus facciones masculinas que tanto le cautivaban. Se percató también que ambos estaban vistiendo del mismo color, aunque a diferencia de ella, los botones y detalles que adornaban su chaqueta eran de color dorado.

El muchacho se detuvo cerca de los ventanales que conectaban los jardines y se giró para observarla. Notó como sus esmeraldas la recorrieron por completo, lo que provocó que su ansiedad incrementara considerablemente. El castaño cerró sus ojos con fuerza y exhaló profundamente antes de empezar.

―No quiero hablar aquí, hay demasiada gente.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y parecía que el gentío se había multiplicado en tan solo un par de minutos. Terminó por darle la razón.

―¿Podemos encontrarnos en el salón de arte del ala oeste en una hora? Tengo un asunto que atender primero ―preguntó con voz tenue, suplicándole con la mirada.

La chica no logró resistirse ante aquella petición, que terminó por derribar lo poco de voluntad que conservaba para mantenerlo alejado, y accedió una vez más.

Eren dibujó una gran sonrisa y se dio vuelta, perdiéndose entre los concurrentes, pero la joven no se movió, observando el lugar que había dejado su esposo.

―Mikasa, ¡hola!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la estridente voz proveniente detrás de ella, y al girarse, solo ratificó la presencia de la comandante del ejército del imperio María: Hange Zoe. Vestía la gabardina propia del reino, lo que le causó confusión.

―Hange, ¿cómo estás?

―Bien, distrayéndome un poco del trabajo. ¿Te gusta la fiesta?

―Sí… No pensé que vendría tanta gente.

―¡Ni yo! ―exclamó al tiempo que un mesero se acercaba a ellas con una bandeja con variados bebestibles. La mujer de gafas aprovechó la ocasión y tomó una copa ―. Creo que esto me vendrá muy bien. Saca una, Mikasa ―hizo un ademán con su mano, invitándola.

―Voy a pasar por esta vez ―se excusó, murmurando con modestia.

―Tú te lo pierdes… ―y acto seguido, bebió la copa por completo. Tanto la princesa como el mesero se dirigieron miradas de asombro.

―Uff, necesito más de eso, es exquisito ―comentó, limpiándose la barbilla con la manga del abrigo―. ¿Puedes traer más? ―dejando la copa sobre la bandeja, ya desocupada.

El mesero la contempló perplejo, y se retiró con rapidez.

―¡Oye! No te lo había dicho, ¡pero te ves hermosa!

―Muchas gracias. Pensé que tú también usarías vestido y esas cosas.

―¡Nah! Los soldados jamás dejamos el uniforme. Además, esta fiesta no es para nosotros. En teoría, estamos de guardia ahora, vigilando para que no ocurra algún imprevisto.

―Comprendo…

Se sintió un poco culpable de que los soldados no tuviesen los mismos privilegios, solo por el hecho de asumir el compromiso de defender a sus reyes y a su pueblo con su vida. No podían permitirse distracciones en su vida, no al menos cuando estaban de servicio.

Recorrió con la mirada el vestíbulo y se detuvo un en todos los soldados que estaban apostados en las entradas, paseándose entre los invitados, y los que se encontraban charlando en una esquina, sin dejar de lado sus deberes.

Luego enfocó su vista hacia Hange, quien utilizaba su mano derecha para refrescarse.

―Hace calor, ¿no? Deberíamos salir.

Y dicho eso, enganchó su brazo con el de ella y la llevó hasta los jardines, haciéndola tropezar con su propio vestido.

―Perdona, perdona ―se disculpó risueña la comandante, evitando que cayera al suelo―. Mira, allí está Levi. ¡Hola Levi!

Y fue allí cuando la princesa vislumbró el verdadero motivo por el cuál salieron tan apresuradas.

El aludido se detuvo, y se quedó mirándolas, impasible.

Unos pocos metros restaban cuando la mujer de gafas se soltó de su agarre y se abalanzó sobre el capitán.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―murmuró con molestia, intentando quitársela de encima. Hange se retiró y le pasó una mano por el hombro.

―Con Mikasa teníamos calor y decidimos salir, ¿verdad, Mikasa? ―y se echó a reír.

―Creo que la copa que bebió le hizo mal ―explicó en voz baja, acercándose al otro lado del soldado, para que solo él pudiera escuchara.

Levi cerró los ojos, procurando controlarse.

―Eso lo explica todo.

―No seas amargado, fue solo una copa ―replicó sonriente, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

―Te llevaré a tu habitación, dudo que puedas dar siquiera un paso.

―¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Me va a llevar mi habitación! ―exclamó, cuan feliz como un niño pequeño.

El capitán tomó de la cintura a la comandante ―quien a esas alturas se tambaleaba continuamente― y dejó a la muchacha atrás, no sin antes hacerle una confesión:

―Eren está con una rubia, los vi juntos hace poco.

* * *

Mikasa se paseaba dentro del salón de arte, a punto de perder la poca entereza que le quedaba.

Después de la confesión de Levi, escudriñó gran parte del castillo, sin éxito. No había rastros de Eren ni de Annie en la celebración, lo que alteró aún más a la princesa.

El miedo, la desesperación, pero por sobre todo, la angustia la estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Si su esposo fue capaz de invitar a su amante a la fiesta, y lograr, de alguna u otra manera, hacerla pasar como una invitada más, sin que nadie lo percibiera, era porque debía existir entre ellos un lazo más fuerte.

Un lazo que decidió no romper.

Y en ese momento comprendió todo; el alejamiento de Eren, las veces que estuvo a punto de expresarle algo, pero callaba y se largaba, y porqué la había citado en ese lugar.

El chico distinguía perfectamente los sentimientos que custodiaba por él, pero había sido tan amable, tan delicado, que no pudo ser capaz de confesar que su corazón pertenecía a otra persona. Ese era el objetivo de este encuentro y Mikasa estaba ―o creía estar preparada― para escucharlo de su propia boca.

Si lo imaginaba, tal vez sería más fácil de aceptarlo y retirarse de allí, sin escándalos, manteniendo siempre su dignidad por delante.

―Estas aquí.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la llegada de Eren, por lo que volteó su rostro para encontrarse con él.

―No te había dicho que luces… Muy bella ―confesó, dando unos pasos hacia ella, luego de cerrar la puerta.

La chica bajó el mentón, avergonzada.

―Gracias ―susurró agradecida, y después de unos segundos, agregó―. Tú también luces… atractivo.

Sintió el calor acumularse en sus pálidas mejillas, y rogaba para que el castaño no se diera cuenta de ello. Seguidamente, recordó el motivo de su encuentro y sus emociones se apaciguaron.

El silencio se manifestó entre los dos, y se quedó por unos minutos, pero el muchacho fue el primero en deshacerlo.

―Iré al grano. Acabo de terminar con Annie ―soltó, ubicándose frente a ella, conservando una distancia prudente.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Mikasa, petrificada.

―Voy a serte franco. La invité a la fiesta porque desde esa vez que nos encontramos, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver ―desvió su semblante, mirando hacia la gran ventana que iluminaba el cuarto―. La verdad, fue algo mutuo ―pasó una mano por su cabellera alborotada, nervioso.

―¿Mutuo?

―Sí… Desde que nos casamos, ella lo supo. En realidad, en nuestros últimos encuentros no hacíamos otra cosa más que hablar. No hubo… contacto físico.

La chica quedó sin habla, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ni en sus sueños más felices había imaginado una situación semejante. Al ver que no reaccionaba, el príncipe continuó:

―Es más, ella fue quien lo propuso primero. Dijo que ya no volvería aquí y se iría a Rose, finalmente consiguió un trabajo más estable, y bueno… Que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese.

Eren dio un paso y tomó su semblante con ambas manos. Su pulso se elevó estrepitosamente y su pecho subía y bajaba con prisa, nerviosa, anticipando lo que se avecinaba.

―Y yo quiero estar contigo.

La distancia entre ellos disminuyó considerablemente. Mikasa no pudo aguantar la intensidad que irradiaban las esmeraldas del muchacho y cerró los ojos. Él se acercó a tal punto, que presionó sus labios contra los de ella, en un beso efímero.

Apenas se había separado unos milímetros, cuando la princesa correspondió, envolviendo sus manos en su cuello, apegándolo a su cuerpo.

El beso, tímido en un principio, se tornó demandante. La chica gimió, al momento que su lengua halló la de él, profundizándolo aún más. Sus dedos viajaron desde la nuca hasta enredarse en sus hebras marrones. Él, por su parte, presionó la parte posterior de su cabeza, evitando dejar espacio entre ellos.

Para el mundo, había transcurrido solo unos minutos. Para los amantes, una eternidad.

Se separaron en busca de aire, agitados.

Iris esmeraldas encontraron los grisáceos de ella, y sonrió. Cogieron un poco de distancia, pero Mikasa, decidida a no romper el contacto, lo retuvo, tomándole de las manos.

―Yo… También quiero estar contigo ―dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―el joven cuestionó, con una sonrisa ladina y una ceja levantada de forma sugerente.

―Eren, ya estamos casados ―comentó risueña la princesa.

―Pero esto es de verdad.

Ella suspiró anhelante.

―Sí.

Y se fundieron en un abrazo, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se alineaban al unísono.

* * *

Aquella noche fue la mejor de toda su existencia.

A pesar que su estadía dentro del salón de arte no se extendió demasiado ―fueron sorprendidos por una pareja que buscaba mayor intimidad― Eren propuso volver a la fiesta, _juntos._

Cuando aparecieron de la mano ante la figura de Carla, ésta estalló en lágrimas y los abrazó con fuerza. Entre sollozos, explicó lo angustiada que se hallaba porque no habían tenido noticias de ellos, y temía que les hubiese sucedido alguna desgracia.

Regañó a su hijo por esfumarse sin avisar, pero agradeció a Mikasa por estar a su lado y le dijo, ya más aliviada:

― _Cuida a Eren, por favor._

Por su parte, Grisha, quien observaba la escena al lado de su esposa, agregó:

― _Eres una buena mujer, Mikasa. Serás una reina ejemplar._

Ella simplemente se limitó a asentir, sin comprender el porqué de aquellas palabras.

.

El resto de la celebración compartieron con varios de los asistentes, bailaron, comieron y se divirtieron como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida. En un par de ocasiones, su vista recayó en Jean, no pudiendo distinguir con claridad si era odio o dolor lo que sus ojos reflejaban. La culpa comenzaba a aflorar dentro de ella hasta que volvía a Eren, y recordaba que siempre fue consecuente con sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo, ella jamás dejó entre ver una posibilidad con el soldado, no una que fuese romántica. Cada célula de su ser le correspondía al muchacho de piel aceitunada, cabellera castaña y ojos verdes.

Ya adentrada la noche, fue acompañada por su esposo hasta la puerta de su habitación, sin antes darle un beso de despida y comentarle que se presentaría a primera hora en su dormitorio. No lo decía, pero anhelaba pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ella.

Y fiel a su palabra, fue la primera persona que vio a la mañana siguiente.

―¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo descansaste? ―preguntó Eren, al momento que hacía ingreso. Mikasa lo recibió con un vestido casual, sin maquillaje y con su melena negra un poco revuelta.

―Excelente. No pude dormir demasiado eso sí, pero me siento radiante.

―Me pasó algo similar. Apenas dormí, pero siento que podría hacer una sesión doble con el Capitán y no me cansaría.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Luego, con delicadeza, se acercaron el uno al otro y se fundieron en un beso. Él la tomó por la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Ella envolvió sus manos por sobre sus hombros, tomándose el tiempo necesario para disfrutar y deleitarse con los sabores del otro, con una agonizante calma. Dejaron que sus lenguas danzaran a su propio ritmo, y cuando el aire estaba por abandonarlos, se obligaron detenerse, sin dejar su cercanía.

―¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? ―cuestionó el príncipe, acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de la chica.

―Que tal un paseo… ¿Te parece bien? ―murmuró, haciéndole cariños en su melena.

―Es perfecto.

No alcanzaron a besarse nuevamente, cuando la puerta de su alcoba se abrió de golpe. Sasha entró, con un semblante totalmente descompuesto, sin inmutarse por la comprometedora escena que había interrumpido. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Eren y Mikasa se apartaron instantáneamente, alarmados.

―Sasha, ¡¿qué paso?! ―inquirió la muchacha, sobresaltada.

Posó su mirada en ellos y se tapó su boca con las manos, rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador.

La pareja corrió hacia ella y consiguieron sostenerla, al tiempo que sus piernas cedían y perdía el equilibrio. Se miraron con desconcierto; no podían comprender que le había sucedido a la criada para que arribara en ese estado, y antes de que Eren reiterara la pregunta, ella intentó hablar, sin poder contener el río de lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

―L-Los reyes… ―logró articular entre sollozos―. L-Los reyes están muertos.

* * *

 **.**

N/A: Los trajes que Eren y Mikasa utilizan son los de la portada del Fanfic, por si no quedó claro.


End file.
